


Lessons For Life

by queen0f_hearts



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Lutwidge academy based, Multi, School Life, let's see where this will go, this is going to be a fic about school life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen0f_hearts/pseuds/queen0f_hearts
Summary: Lutwidge academy is a school for the elite, aiming to educate the future politicians, noblemen, rulers, artists and scientists. Only students of reputation are allowed to attend this school. Nonetheless, the students are just like every other teenager. They try to find their role in this world.Follow Elliot and Leo in their daily madness at Lutwidge which they find peaceful for various reasons. When they find a notebook in the music room, everything will change, though.





	1. Unexpected Happenings

It was a saturday morning at the Lutwidge academy and most of the students were busy enjoying their time to spare. There still was enough time to do any coursework on sunday, therefore almost everyone used the sunny morning to seize the day.

It was no difference in one certain room in the building which contained the boys’ dorms. Leo rolled onto the other side, still deep in slumber. He was surrounded by amounts of books, obviously not planing to wake up anytime soon. His master Elliot also was asleep, hugging a pillow close to his chest. When the sunlight found a way inside the chamber, Leo demonstratively pulled his blanket over his head, groaning silently. They didn't care for the noise on the corridor, for the chatting and the footsteps. There might not have been any change till afternoon...but…

_Knock, knock, knock_

Someone knocked the door. At first in a fast and modest way but as there was no reply, the knocking soon became more aggressively and soon someone cursed “I'm not a messenger...damn it…”

”.... Elliot. Someone's at the door”, Leo friendly informed his master.

Elliot didn't open his eyes. “I'm the master, you're the servant.” Obviously he thought this was answer enough.

It knocked again. Still.

”Elliot, I know you're in. I've got a letter for you”, the person outside said, it was audible in his voice how he fought not to sound too annoyed.

”Heard it? It's for you”, Leo muttered, still not moving.

Elliot growled underneath his breath and slowly sat up, rubbing the slumber out of his eyes, yawning. Then he finally got to his feet and went to the door to open it. “Yeah, what's it?”, he looked at the other student in front of him. It was one of the boys from the other courses, they usually don't have much to do with each other.

”Here. A letter. I've been asked to deliver this to you.” He handed the Nightray the letter, after eyeing him all over, surely in his mind he judged Elliot's appearance and the fact that he still was in bed at this hour. But Elliot didn't care.

”Hm, thanks.” He took the letter and closed the door, after the other was gone. Walking inside, Elliot opened the envelope, read the letter quickly, actually it was a card, no letter. A groan escaped his lips and he tossed the card onto his desk before falling back onto his bed. With closed eyes he searched for his pillow, pulling it close.

Leo still didn't move but he'd heard Elliot's groan. “What's the letter saying?”

”Nothing of importance.”

 _Nothing?_ Leo questioned it, considering his master’s reaction to reading it. Honestly, he didn't want to get up, he would find it out soon enough. But curiosity took the better of him. So, the dark haired teen carefully shoved some of the books aside until he was able to climb out of his bed. Without saying a word, he approached the desk and took the card, scanning it with his eyes. Next his gaze wandered to Elliot.

”This is not nothing. It's an invitation from Oz.” Leo put the card back onto the desk and walked to Elliot's bed, tilting his head lightly, thinking about his behavior, then he came to a conclusion. “You plan to ignore it?”

For a while the elder teen didn't react. But feeling his valet’s gaze lasting on him, he eventually opened his eyes. “Give me some time to wake up before I decide on how to respond…”, he mumbled sleepily and closed his eyes once more.

Leo lowered himself to playfully poke his master’s arm. “You're sleeping, not thinking.”

”I can think **whilst** sleeping.” Elliot hugged his pillow closer, motioning the other to be left alone for now.

The raven hopped onto the edge of Elliot's bed. “Of course you can”, he snickered in disbelief. “I know you're not very keen on the thought of being friends with Oz but it would be offending not to go.”

Elliot didn't say a word.

”See, you don't have to cheerfully go and hug him, cling tea cups with him, dance with him in the afternoon sun or anything. You should simply show up for, let's say, half an hour and then we can leave. It's no big deal. Not in the least.” Leo obviously had decided to help his master make the correct decision.

”Could you let me decide this on my own?” The Nightray peered at his servant, his face buried in the pillow. His voice sounded halfway annoyed.

”He didn't do anything to deserve to be refused by you. He's always been kind and even listened to your weird advices when we were in the undergrounds of the academy.” Leo hesitated for a split second, then he reached for Elliot's pillow and tugged at it.

The other grunted lightly. “I already can imagine father’s reaction and Nessa’s reprimands….”

With a strong tug Leo pulled the pillow away from Elliot's face. “I didn't know you adjust your choices to the wishes and expectations of your family.” He faced Elliot, blinking his eyes, though the other couldn't see it because of his hair-covered eyes.

Finally, Elliot sat up, looking at Leo's expression, not even attempting to find his eyes. The Nightray knew this was a hopeless task. “I'm no fool. Of course, I always consider their opinions before deciding.”

”Well, obviously you didn't before asking me to be your valet.”

Elliot grinned in response. “There was no way not to think of their reactions. But the fact that I consider their expectations doesn't mean I decide on what they wish me to choose. In some situations it is worth it, arguing with them and doing otherwise.”

”Oh, I should feel honored.” Leo snickered.

”You're free to do so.” Elliot snickered as well but then he looked at his friend with a soft expression on his face. “You know why I wanted you to be my servant and you also know that I don't tend to do what my family expects me to do.” He paused for a moment. “The actual question is, is it worth it to fight with father because I met Oz? He's a Vessalius, after all.”

”I know, deep in your heart you don't care for his name.” Leo replied with a smile as true-hearted as Elliot's, not feeling the need to comment what his master had said about his decision to make the raven his valet. He knew there was no need. Both of them could talk without saying any word in some situations.

Elliot sighed. “You're right. And I seriously would not cause as much drama, if Oz wasn't that annoying…”

”Annoying?”, Leo laughed.

”Yes, annoying. Like a kid. Well, I think I can't blame him for being still so young. He's only fifteen after all and so very short. But it pisses me off, when he acts immature, waving his arms like a child and asking someone to be his friend. I mean, we’re not in preschool anymore.”

”There so much that pisses you off, Elliot~” The young valet shifted a bit closer to the elder one, pointing at Elliot's chest, at Elliot's heart with his index finger. “But I'm certain, your heart is kind enough to blind out Oz’s failures and to focus on his honesty and sincerity and also on the great duke he's going to become one day.”

The Nightray’s smile widened in a cheeky way. “He's really lucky that my heart’s that huge.” He grasped the pillow which still laid on Leo's lap and tossed it behind him. “Okay, it's decided. We’ll attend the tea party. And if anything embarrassing happens, I can blame you.”

”Of course you can. I'm already accustomed to always be blamed for your failures”, Leo hummed innocently, not moving from the spot.

Elliot frowned slightly. “Excuse me?” He didn't agree.

”I'm sure, you've understood. _Master~_ ”

”And I’m quite sure, understanding and agreeing still are two different points to take.” Now Elliot was fully awake and about to leave his bed, if Leo wasn't blocking his way.

The valet smiled lightly. “We can agree on that.” He got to his feet. “Want me to prepare some tea?”

The Nightray nodded. “Yes please. Some kind of breakfast would be good, too.” After climbing out of his bed, he walked into the small bathroom attached to their dorm.

”You know, I didn't miraculously become a cook over night?”, the raven hummed as he watched his master disappear in the bathroom, silently giggling to himself. Obviously Elliot still was halfway asleep because he'd forgotten to take any clothes to get dressed. Not minding, Leo went to the kitchen area in which the students could boil some water by themselves or cook some fast meals if needed out of the business hours of the cafeteria. At first he put water into the kettle, then he grabbed a pan and tried his luck with making scrambled eggs.

”Leo?... Leo??”, soon Elliot was to be heard.

Though Leo heard him, he pretended not to. Well, he was busy with cooking. And with giggling to himself.

”Damn it…..” Elliot beefed and Leo heard him exiting the bathroom, this was why the younger male looked over to the door, to find his master only wearing a towel which was wrapped around his waist, his skin and hair still moist from taking a shower. “I forgot my clothes…”, he explained, slightly annoyed as he walked to the wardrobe. “Didn't you hear me calling you?”

Leo couldn't take his eyes from Elliot. All those lessons on swordsmanship had formed a muscular body. “Umm, ...no. My mind was fully set on preparing breakfast.”

It didn't take Elliot long to get dressed and it didn't take Leo long to burn the eggs. When both of them were sitting at the table and picking at this wanna-be breakfast, Elliot flipped through notes of his schedule for the weekend. He'd long ago given up on teaching Leo how to keep track on planning his appointments, meetings and everything else, though actually this was one of the duties of a personal attendant.

”Will we be busy? I still have four books to finish…”, Leo muttered, unhappily glancing at those many many entries in Elliot's planer.

The Nightray didn't even look up. “...better focus on that economy essay we need to submit on monday. You didn't even start yours yet.”

Leo shrugged. “Well, my parents don't insist in me only getting the best marks, luckily.” He put his fork down and pushed the plate aside, hearing Elliot moan in annoyance.

”Nonetheless, you should at least not be forced to repeat class.” The Nightray sipped at his tea cup.

His answer made the valet giggle. “Oh, you're worried about my reputation? I can assure you, there's no way it could be worse than it already is.”

”Well, if you hadn't bet up one of the seniors, there would not be a reason to worry.” It had cost his master a lot of persuading, so Leo wouldn't be expelled from the academy. Fortunately he was a member of one of the four great dukedoms and knew how to use this tiny detail to convince the headmaster. “But this is not what I worry about. I simply wish to be in the same class with you.”

”Awww, this is cute, Elliot~ And so cheesy~”

”Shut up, idiot!” Elliot stomped to his feet and walked to his desk to take some books which he had to return to the library. While Leo chuckled to himself, his gaze fell outside the window. There were quite a lot students gathering at one place. “What's happening there?”

Leo stood and approached the window, now looking outside, too. “Hm, I’m not sure…”

There were some carriages standing by the huge gate which allowed access to the estate of the academy and men carried suitcases and boxes of various sizes to the dorms.

”Seems like a new student just arrived”, the raven concluded as he started to finally get dressed as well.

”...this is stupid. The school year already has started three months ago.” Elliot crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze fixed on the happenings outside.

Leo shrugged. “However, there must be a reason.”

”Yeah.” Well, considering how fast rumors spread at the academy, they would find out sooner or later, Elliot was sure of that.

After Leo had changed into the Lutwidge uniform, both teens exited their dorm. At first they would go to the library to return some books and get some other ones for their essays. On their way through the corridors they saw Gerard, who was one of the perfects of the senior year. He had just finished talking to another student, when he noticed the two boys.

”Elliot Nightray”, he addressed Leo's master, making both of them stop in their tracks and turn to him.

”What's it?”, Elliot replied briefly. He never had had much contact with the senior. If they talked, they didn't say more than the most necessary.

Gerard placed himself in front of Elliot, looking down at him because the elder male was one head taller than the Nightray. “I'm aware of your status as a member of the Nightray dukedom but the students of Lutwidge aren't your personal messengers. If you expect mail of any kind, go and check by yourself”, his eyes focused on Leo for a second, “or at least send your valet. I hope that's clear.”

Since their first encounter Elliot had felt Gerard didn't like him that much though he couldn't tell why. “Neither did I expect mail, nor did I ask anyone to fetch it for me.” He paused for a moment, knowing he should show respect towards the perfect. “But I got your point and I'll make sure never again to involve another student.”

”That's good.” Gerard already turned to go and Elliot wasn't sad about it. “Excuse me then. I need to welcome the new students.”

”So the commotion out there really was caused by some newbies arriving”, Elliot concluded aloud, talking to Leo, not to Gerard.

The perfect scoffed. “You'll get informed by the teachers like anyone else. There's no special treatment just because you're a Nightray.” Those were his last words, then Gerard finally walked off. Luckily, he didn't face the younger students, this was why he didn't notice how Leo held his master back from reacting in any way.

When they were alone, Elliot hissed. “What the hell is his problem?!”

”Calm down, Elliot. You can't change his attitude either way.” The raven tugged at the other’s arm. “Let's go.”

Some time later they had returned their books and chosen new ones for their essays. With their prey they took the staircase from the library to the music room, their favorite place to spend the day. Both had decided to study for now, before they would have to leave because the heir of the Nightray dukedom was expected to attend a tea party in the late afternoon.

”Give me three hours and my essay will be done”, Leo said, opening the door to the music room.

Elliot rolled his eyes. “The teacher won't be able to read your handwriting…”, he walked inside, “At least give him a chance to understand your argumentation.”

”He won't be able to confute it like that.”

”....and I don't think I can confute this.” The Nightray sat down on the sofa and put his books, notes and papers on the table in front of him.

”Hey Elliot, look.” Leo had stopped at one of the pianos and grasped a sketchbook which laid on the bench. Its covers were of brown leather and decorated by rose embroidery, a red cord was attached to close it properly.

The other looked up, “what's this?”

”Some kind of notebook. Someone must have forgotten it here…” The raven opened it slowly, having some difficulties to untie the cord.

Elliot stood and rushed over to his friend, taking the notebook from him. At least he tried to. But Leo was good at defending his property. Two years at the Nightrays’ orphanage had taught him. “Leo, you can't simply read it! It might be privat!”

”I'm just taking a quick look.” He turned away from his master, blocking him with his arm while Elliot still tried to take it from him. “Plus, maybe there's a signature in it…”

He had to confess, this was a good argument. This was why the taller one stopped fighting his friend and he observed him eventually opening the extravagant book. He even leant forward to take a closer look, curiosity awakening inside of him. “Who would enter the music room? For months it only has been the two of us coming here…”

”Yeah, because everyone is afraid to meet you because of your short temper…” Leo muttered as he flipped through the notebook.

”My short temper?! I have no clue what you're talking about! If someone pisses me off, I've got every right to express my opinion!”

His valet sighed and rolled his eyes secretly. “There's no name in it. But here, look”, he pointed at three letters written down in an italic handwriting in the right top corner at the very first page. “Those might be initials.”

**_A. N. B._ **

Elliot blinked his eyes. “Do you have an idea who this might be?”

”No. But I suspect it's a girl. Because of the book’s appearance.”

”Hm”, the blonde nodded in agreement. “Let's hand it over to the secretary on monday.” During the weekend the office was closed, so they would have to wait. Especially the owner would have to wait. But if she was foolish enough to lose it, she would have to live with it, Elliot thought.

”If you say so. Maybe the owner will return searching for it.” Leo put the notebook onto the table and then they finally began to study. No one interrupted them and when they left the music room after three hours to get some meal from the cafeteria and after that to get ready for the tea party, they took the sketchbook with them to do as planned.


	2. Fights and what they lead to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long saturday there's only one point left on Elliot's to-do-list: calling Oz! But the simple phone call ends in a fight which leads to another one and everything could have turned out differently when suddenly three strangers show up.   
> And then there's still the notebook Elliot and Leo had found earlier....

”Hello, sho-”

A pillow was thrown at Elliot, hitting his head. He turned his head, glaring daggers at Leo. “Damn it, Leo!”

_”...umm, hello? Elliot? Is it you?”, the person at the phone asked._

Snorting, the Nightray redirected the telephone receiver to his ear. “Yeah, it's me. Good evening, Oz. Sorry for the late call, I've been busy…-”

”Oh, Elliot! So nice of you to call! It's no problem! I've been reading _Holy Knight_. I'm on volume 14 now. I wish I had more time to read, to finally catch up.”

”14? Seriously? You're quite slow, you know? Did you already get to the scene in which-”

”Elliot, no spoilers!”, Oz complained, whining.

The Nightray hissed. “I wasn't about to spoiler.”

”You was, Elliot.” Leo muttered, not looking up from his book.

His valet’s intrusion made him turn his head once again. “I said I was **not**!”, he barked.

”And I said you was”, Leo replied, turning the page.

”Is Leo with you?”, Oz asked excitedly.

It took the oldest of them a second to focus back on his conversation with the Vessalius boy. “Yes, yes. Of course he is. I think, that's the only duty of a valet he's really good at, always being at my side.”

Another pillow was thrown. But this time Elliot ducked away in time. It made him grin in triumph.

”Don't forget I'm professional at correcting my master’s mistakes”, the raven added.

”I don't know what you're talking about.”

”You don't? I can give you a chronological or an alphabetical listing. Whatever you prefer~”

This time the pillow flew at Leo and since the teen was the real opposite of athletic, he had no chance to react in time. Taking in composed breaths, the raven haired closed his book, put it aside, got to his feet and slowly approached Elliot who watched him the entire time.

”Ah, Elliot, don't be mean to Leo. He only means good”, Oz intervened, listening amused.

Leo stopped in front of his master who looked up at him, letting their eyes meet, whilst replying. “Usually he does. I'm not quite sure right now.” The Nightray still vividly could recall the one time his valet bet him up.

Leo's response was an evil grin as he took the phone receiver from Elliot and spoke in a humming voice. “Good evening, Oz-kun. I'm sorry for interrupting your chat with Elliot but he's been too shy to tell you, so I feel obliged to help out. Your invitation was delivered today and my master meant to inform you, he's all happy and excited to see you at the tea party. Gladly, he’ll attend it and he hopes to spend a lot of cheerful time with you.”

Both students literally could hear Oz beaming in happiness. “I'm happy to hear! I'm looking forward to it, too! I wasn't sure whether Elliot would accept it, though! Tell him, I'm glad as well!”

”Of course I’ll do.” Leo looked down at Elliot whose face was on fire.

”I'll see you at the party, then. Good byeeeee!” Oz hung up. Just in time.

The Nightray had gotten to his feet. “How dare you?!”, he snapped and grasped Leo by his collar.

”Haha, wanna fight…? You have no chance”, the raven growled in a dark voice as his fist grabbed his master’s wrist. Both of them knew pretty good, when it comes to close combat Leo is the huger threat. Elliot's preferred combat method is swordsmanship.

Nonetheless, the older one didn't plan to give in. “Try me.”

Leo gladly accepted the invitation. For a minute or two they scuffled like little boys. Hitting, punching, smacking. Eventually the dark haired boy pinned the young heir to his bed, having twisted his arm behind his back to hold him in place. Elliot laid on his stomach, barely able to look at Leo over his shoulder, he grit his teeth in anger to be defeated.

”Do you give up?” He sounded amused.

”The hell I do!”, the blonde barked and tried to get free but it was no helping it. For his valet it seemed not to take any effort to hold him down.

”Boo, too bad.” Leo didn't withdraw. He wouldn't let go of his master as long as he didn't admit he'd lost their little fight. Shifting a bit he made himself comfortable sitting on Elliot's lower back. With one hand he still held his arm twisted behind his back, with the other hand he pulled out a book which had need hidden in the inside of his jacket. It was just a thin novel, so it was no problem holding it with one hand. “Tell me if you change your mind, will you?” He started to read.

Elliot hissed underneath his breath. “Let go, Leo!”

No answer, no reaction. Only the sound of a page being turned.

”Leo….” The Nightray once more attempted to move.

No reaction.

Elliot inhaled deeply. He was too stubborn to give in.

But Leo wouldn't give in either.

A few minutes passed by. Then… “Fuck”, Elliot muttered annoyed.

”What?”, Leo as well sounded irritated, already delved into the story.

”...my lip’s bleeding.”

”Whoops, was this my doing?” Leo didn't appear to care much.

Elliot grunted. “Let go, I need to take care of this. If Nessa sees this tomorrow, she’ll ask stupid questions again.”

Leo sighed and moved aside, releasing his master. “She’ll blame me but I don't care. It's not like I ever had a chance to get on her good side.” He shrugged.

The other got to his feet and walked into the bathroom. “I'll tell her, it's nothing you did, don't worry.”

”It's my duty to protect you, no matter what. So whatever happened, it's my fault.”

”I can protect both of us pretty good with my sword”, the blonde added stubbornly and looked at his face in the mirror. There was a tiny red bruise on and next to his lip. It caused him to sigh. _Great._ “Leo, could you get me some ice to cool this?”

Leo frowned and stood at the door to the bathroom. “Damn, you're such an idiot…”, he turned, sighing and went to the door. “I'll hurry. Try not to hurt yourself even more.”

The raven walked into the lightly enlightened corridor. It was curfew, so he didn't expect to meet anyone on his way to the infirmary to get some cool pads. He left the building which contained the boys’ dorms and entered the main building. Less than three minutes later he was on his way back to the other building, carrying two cooling pads in his hands.

”Oh, look what rat came out in the dark of the night.”

Leo didn't even look where the comment came from. He knew that voice. It was one of the seniors who thought, Leo was not worthy of being at the academy. Jonathan. He'd planned to just continue on his way to deliver his booty as fast as possible.

”He's ignoring you, John.”

”Hey rat, we’re talking to you.”

They snickered. They approached. They were five, including Jonathan.

The valet wouldn't care much and didn't worry at all. It wouldn't take him more than five minutes to beat them all up and down.

Two of them blocked his way, the others surrounded him from behind. “What are you carrying there, rat? Let me see.”

Leo took a step back and slightly turned away, to shield the cooling pads. “I am so sorry but I don't have time to beat you up, **senpai** ”, he said coldly.

Jonathan angrily grit his teeth. It had been so degrading to be beaten up by a lowly street rat. “Ha, try it and you'll be expelled. Your lovely master won't be able to prevent it again.” They both knew this was true. “If he wasn't a member of that Nightray scum, you would have been expelled a long time ago.” Jonathan was a close friend of Gerald, it got very obvious in this moment.

 _Scum?!_ “Say that again, fucker!” Leo didn't care for the consequences. No one should dare to call Elliot like that in his presence.

The students surrounding him laughed amused by his reaction. He didn't even listen to their added comments which insulted Elliot and his family even more. The raven let the cooling pads drop to the grass and attacked Jonathan. He was taller than him, so Leo started with punching his stomach and when he lowered his body, catching his breath, the valet additionally punched his face, once, twice. The four other students at first were surprised by Leo's fast attack but then they intervened and grasped him by his arms and shoulders, yanking him away from the other. Since his arms were restrained, kind of, he kicked the others, one into his crown jewels, he fell to the ground. It didn't take Leo long to fight himself free and the others were beaten by him, too. Soon those four withdrew, only Jonathan still seemed stubborn to fight. “Dare to call him ‘scum’ again”, he growled as he approached the senior to finish him.

But he didn't get the chance. Someone wrapped his arms around Leo's upper arms and chest from behind, pulling him into a strong hold. The valet was surprised by the strength.

”I think that's enough, boy. You already made your point clear enough”, the male said to him in a soothing and also determined tone.

For a short moment the raven tried to get released but his attempts were of no use and so he stopped, puffing out his cheeks in annoyance.

”Good job, I must say I'm impressed.” A girl stepped over, smiling as she spoke to Jonathan. “Surely you plan to go and tell the headmaster. I'd consider it though, if I was you. It's quite embarrassing how a honored noble like you was beaten up by a … what did you call him again? ‘Rat’, wasn't it? If the headmaster was to know...let's say, if some passer-bys had happened to witness this whole scene by accident…, you've been the one who provoked this turmoil, I doubt he'd”, she nodded at Leo, “would be the one to get punished.” Her voice was sweet like sugar, more of a melodic hum. Then she curtsied, “I'm just telling my opinion, though”, she added.

Jonathan glared daggers at her.

”In paragraph 15 subparagraph 4 a, the school ordinance says, if a student, no matter of his social status, causes a fight, bloody or not, he’ll be cautioned once before he gets expelled.” A third stranger joined the girl’s side, he was just a bit taller than her and his glasses made him appear intellectual, fitting to his speech.

”My my, I hope, you haven't been cautioned before, deary, have you?”, the girl chirped, theatrically putting her hand on her heart in a seemingly worried manner.

Jonathan looked at them in turns before he spoke to his clique. “We’re going. There are too many idiots around to cope.” He and the four other students who seemed to have recovered from the attacks walked off.

Next, Leo was released. He immediately took a few steps away and turned to look at the tall male who'd stopped him. He was one and a half head taller than him and the valet thought he must be one of the seniors judging by his height. His hair was of a yellowish blonde and tied to a very short tail. With his calm but strong dark blue eyes he looked at Leo. “You're strong in close combat, but you need to learn how to restrain your temper”, he said in advice.

Leo nodded hesitantly. “Thanks”, he muttered briefly. The teen didn't know any of these three students, he'd never seen them before at the academy.

”You're welcome.” The blonde smiled friendly.

”Here, you've dropped those.” The other male who'd approached at last handed Leo the cooling pads. His hair was of a light browny grey and very curly, his green-blue eyes were hidden behind stylish looking glasses.

Leo took the cooling pads. “Thanks”, he said once more before getting back to his usual self. “Thanks for everything but your help wasn't needed. I would have been able to deal with all five of them on my very own.” He might sound unfriendly but he did not care too much.

The girl snickered lightly. “Oh, I honestly would have loved to see you beating those big-headed bastards up. I guess I would have tended to join you, just for fun.” She winked at him with her purple-pinkish eyes. “But this way we prevented you from getting expelled, so it's not that bad either.” Her hair was rose red and cut down to the length of her chin, only a few strands at each side almost reaching her shoulders. On the jacket of the Lutwidge uniform there was a brooch looking like a rose.

”I hope, I don't have to tell you, you shouldn't engage in any fight. Firstly, you'll be cautioned. Secondly, your father won't be amused.” The one with the glasses rubbed his temple, as if pained by a headache.

The girl chirped her response in her sweetest tone. “I would have ordered Lenny to do it for me~”

”And I would have refused with the most sincere respect”, the tall male replied, he crossed his arms over his chest. This was when Leo noticed, he carried a sword on his belt. “It’s not my task to fight.”

”No, to protect! So….if I by chance end up in a fight, you'll have to intervene.” She clapped her hands in triumph to have been right, at least to her mind.

Both males looked at each other and seemingly shared the same thoughts. Then the smaller one cleared his throat. “It's far after curfew. The search has been pointless from the very beginning, if I may add this comment. I suggest to return to the dorms.”

”Yes”, the girl nodded, “ **or** we sneak to the mall surrounding the academy, climb it and walk to the town nearby to have a drink in a pub.”

In one voice the other two responded. “Dorms.”

”In this case, I'll have to go on my own”, the girl sighed theatrically. “Maybe you want to accompany me?”, she asked looking at Leo. 

Leo had listened to their conversation the entire time. It was strange but he couldn't just leave the scene. The girl was interesting. It seemed she was the mistress of these males. The taller one might be her guard. About the one with the glasses Leo wasn't certain yet.

”Hell, no. What girl would want to go out with a guy she’d just met?”, the raven didn't sound pleased in the least.

”Hey, I’m beautiful. You should feel honored.”

”Ugh, wait...hm…., no, I don't feel honored. Sorry.” Now he started to feel annoyed by her behavior, no matter whether they helped him or not. He hadn't asked for it, not to forget.

”Please excuse her, she's obnoxious”, the tall blonde smiled and gave her a fireman’s lift before he started to walk off.

The other blonde slightly bowed to Leo. “Good night”, he said before joining the other’s side. Both of them didn't care for the girl’s complaints and orders to let her go.

For a while the raven haired teen stared after them, even though they'd disappeared from his eyesight. That whole scene was odd and he doubted whether it had been real. Maybe he'd imagined things? He shook his head. No, this had been real. Real and kind of insane.

A few minutes later Leo returned to Elliot's and his shared dorm in which his master had just made himself comfortable on his bed, having changed into his night wear. “Where the hell have you been so long?”, he asked, looking up at Leo.

He shrugged. “The nurse at the infirmary has been busy.” Passing Elliot's bed, he tossed both cooling pads at him.

The Nightray frowned whilst taking one of those two and holding it against his lip. “You're sure, this is the only reason? Did you get in trouble again?” He just knew his valet too good. If anyone happened to provoke him, trouble was inevitable.

”Don't worry, everything’s fine.” Leo was sure since the girl had made sure of this. Thinking about her and the other two males made him realize, he didn't even know their names. Well, actually it didn't really matter to him.

”If you say so. Sorry for doubting you.” Elliot leant back into his pillows, closing his eyes and yawning. The day had been long.

”Woah, Elliot! When did you learn how to apologize?”, the raven teased, walking over to the bathroom. “But if you're already into it, you should also apologize for throwing that pillow at me.” With a grin he disappeared in the bathroom to get ready for bed, too.

”Fuck you”, Elliot hissed, not even looking at the other. But he heard Leo's laughter and a muffled comment on him being a noble who should choose his words more wisely.

When Leo exited the bathroom, his master already was half asleep and so the raven attempted to move to his bed as silent as possible, not wanting to wake him. The plan was good but when he'd almost reached his bed, he slipped on something on the floor.

 **”FUCK!”** , Leo exclaimed, sitting down on the edge of his bed and inspecting his naked foot.

Elliot sat up. “Shit, Leo! How often do I have to tell you not to spread your damn books in the entire fucking room?!” Climbing out of his bed, after peeling his blanket off, he approached his servant and lowered his gaze to look at his foot. “Is it hurt? Sprained?” There definitely was worry swinging in his voice.

Leo shook his head. “No, it's no big deal. Just been a bit aghast.” He saw Elliot sigh in relief and it made him feel his heart warm up lightly. Curiously he bent over to pick up the book he'd stepped on. “Ooooh, it's this…”, the raven muttered.

In his hand he held the red-brown notebook they'd found in the music room.

”Why’s it been on the floor?”, Elliot wondered for a moment, then he yawned and got back to his bed. “Put it onto the desk, so we won't lose it till monday”, he told his valet while making himself comfortable on his mattress.

Leo didn't reply. For a while he looked at the notebook in thought, suddenly realization hit him. Those roses embroidered in the leathery surface reminded him in the rose brooch of the strange girl. This made him curious and while he took seat on his mattress, he untied the cord of the notebook, then he opened it.

”Hey, you're not supposed to read this!”, Elliot laid on his side, watching the other. Nonetheless, he was too lazy to intervene, though he thought, they should not invade the owner’s privacy like that.

”So, what will you do?”, Leo asked uninterested. “Besides, if this _A.N.B._ cared about his privacy, he would have made sure not to lose this.”

Even his master couldn't deny this. While the raven turned page after page, he didn't say anything but Elliot observed him all of the time. Eventually he raised his voice. “Anything interesting?”

Leo shrugged his shoulders. “I'm not sure. It's mostly poetry. Verses and rhymes. Some sketches…” He turned the book to show Elliot a page with a drawing of cat. “Not even that bad, right?” After the elder one had nodded in agreement, he continued to flip through the pages. Soon he whistled keenly. “Woah, here are chords. Many even with lyrics added.”

”Chords and lyrics?” The Nightray moved out of his bed and took place next to the other. Interestedly both of them read the music. “It's good”, Elliot summed up in surprise.

”It is.” Leo's finger ran along the lines and they ended up discussing each note, thinking of ways to even improve this piece which actually already was almost perfect to their minds.

Several minutes passed by and it was after midnight when Elliot expressed his thought: “I’m curious who composed this.” While discussing they'd learnt back into Leo's pillows and now both of them were laying next to each other, looking at each other.

”I think we’ll find out when the owner finds it at the secretary’s.” The valet smiled.

Elliot nodded. “I think so.”

Out of curiosity the raven turned the page of the notebook and they found another music piece with chords and lyrics attached. A minute of silence followed and when Leo eventually turned his head to look at his master, he looked at a face painted in the reddest of reds.

 **”What the…?!”** Elliot barely found the words he was searching for. Ashamed he turned his head away. “This is the most indecent stuff I've ever read! This… this is disgusting!”

Leo snickered.

”I take everything back! I don't ever want to meet the composer! Whoever he is, this person has no shame!” Elliot crossed his arms over his chest, stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been planing to upload POUR TOUJOURS ET À JAMAIS before updating this fic. But since I'm waiting for chapter 16 of VnC (so I can decide on my planed plot //muhahaha//), I continued with LESSONS FOR LIFE. 
> 
> If anyone's interested: the last song which Elliot and Leo find in the notebook is something like "Do you wanna touch" by Joan Jett. This should explain why Elliot finds it pretty indecent ;P


	3. About Shakespeare and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually Leo wanted to silently read his book while waiting for his master. But the peaceful silence gets interrupted when a certain red haired girl suddenly shows up...

It was sunday, around noon. Most of the students who didn't spend the weekend at home were having their lunches in the cafeteria. So did Leo. At least he planed to. For now, he was sitting at Elliot's and his usual seat, waiting for his master to join him, while he read a book. When Leo had left their shared dorm to head for the cafeteria, Elliot was about to call his sister Vanessa to tell her why he wouldn't attend the afternoon tea where he was supposed to meet her. Well, he didn't tell her the true reason. There still was a light and almost invisible bruise at his lip. No one would ever see it but ‘Nessa had a sixth sense for injuries her baby brother **might** suffer’. This was why Elliot preferred not to meet her at all and so he told her he was busily finishing his essay. After all, his family would blame Leo, if finding out…

Leo had made himself comfortable on his chair, turning the page of his book, knowing Elliot might take some time. Some students passing by greeted him or asked where his master was but his responses were brief, as the story he read was too thrilling.

A sudden voice addressing him eventually made him look up. “Oh, hello Tybalt! Good day!”

Leo blinked his eyes. It was that unknown girl from the previous evening, there was no doubt. Today she didn't wear the Lutwidge uniform but a dress in a creamy brown and again there was the rose brooch positioned on her heart’s side.

”Me?”, he asked confused.

She laughed melodically and sat down in opposite of him. “Of course! How have you been? Any more fights? Next time let's beat up that snob together!”

”I doubt your comrades would tolerate it”, he commented before he refocused on reading his book. Still he added a not really interested but asked in a lazy attempt of politeness: “By the way, where are they?”

”Sleeping. They're still drunk from last night”, she shrugged her shoulders, not caring much.

”I thought, they decided not to go to town…” At least this had been how it looked like when they left the scene.

”I convinced them with my best arguments~ Nobody can reject my requests!”, she hummed.

 _Her best talent certainly is to annoy others…_ Leo growled displeased. “That tall one was right, you're obnoxious.”

She looked surprised as her eyes widened, eyeing him. “Hey, don't judge me, Tybalt!” And she sounded disappointed.

Leo didn't care. Truth must be said. “My name’s not Tybalt. Stop calling me like that!” He slammed his book shut and stood to leave.

”...maybe. But you're like Tybalt Montague jumping into every fight, not minding the consequences.”

Her reply made Leo halt. “Shakespeare?”

She smiled and caused the raven to realize how perfectly her red lips were painted. “Shakespeare”, they formed. “I’m recently into his love stories, they are so absurd.”

He took seat again, somehow curious. “Absurd? He's a genius, people say.”

”I don't care for what people say. It strikes me odd, don't those two families have any other problems but loathing each other to death? So typical for nobles to only focus on themselves. There are people dying of starvation and living in poverty. But they don't give a fuck.”

”Well, this story focuses on the love between two persons who can't be together…”, Leo told his opinion.

”For ridiculous reasons”, she added.

Leo took a deep breath before he replied: “Still, they can't change it. Just the same as a simple commoner can't change the course of the government and just the same as a simple commoner has no way to escape his hard life of working all day long to be able to feed his family. And all attempts, whatever they do and try, will end in death. I think, _Romeo and Juliette_ is more but a sad love story. It criticises the setting of the society.”

The red haired blinked her eyes in surprise. “Woah, you're really reading deeply into it. I'm impressed.” She smiled a soft smile at him, tilting her head slightly. Leo felt his cheeks growing warm. Seemingly not having noticed, she added: “Nonetheless, I must say, I prefer MacBeth. It's deadlier.” She winked. “What about you? What’s your favorite? ...wait, let me guess! It's _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ , right?”

Surprised, Leo looked at her through his glasses. “Hugh, how do you know?”

”Because you look like a person who loves to dive into fantasy worlds instead of sticking to the reality. Am I right?” There was some kind of triumphant expression on her face.

”Umm,... yes. _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ is my favorite…. I'm surprised that you could guess it correctly….”

The girl waved her hand and Leo saw there were five thin, golden bracelets attached to her wrist, clinging when touching each other because of her movement. “Ah, it’s mere observation, don't think too much about it. Besides, I'm amazing and tend to surround myself with magical amazement~”

Leo chuckled lightly. “Don't forget, you're modest and highly realistic…”

”...and obnoxious. Don't forget this.”

” **Very** obnoxious.”

”You don't have to emphasize it like this”, she puffed out her cheeks, seemingly pouring. But then both of them began to laugh hearty and non-stop.

There was no telling how long this might have lasted but they got interrupted.

”Leo, here you are! I've been-” Elliot had entered the cafeteria and directly made his way to his and Leo's usual table. He stopped at the table and half-sentence when he saw that unknown girl next to his friend, obviously having fun together.

”Who's this?”, he asked the raven.

”Oh, this is Juliette”, Leo responded, still giggling to himself.

Elliot looked the girl up and down. “Juliette?”

“Juliette Capulet. Nice to meet you.” Instead of curtsying like a good-mannered lady, she nodded as greeting to him. Then she turned her head to Leo. “Does he belong to you?”

”Kind of”, he said.

This was when she glanced at Elliot like examining some subject of observation. “Beautiful blue eyes, irresistibly handsome and an associate of Tybalt… You must be Romeo Montague!”, she concluded.

”You got it! So irresistible!”, the raven snickered.

Elliot clenched his fists. “I'm not! What the hell are you talking about?!”, he exclaimed angrily.

The girl didn't seem to care much for his words and temper. “I’ll take my leave then. Excuse me, boys, but as a Capulet I ought not to socialize with the Montagues. And you know, Tybalt, how strictly I obey to rules”, she nodded at Leo before she turned to leave.

Elliot looked at both of them in turns, still not understanding what was going on. “What the?!?!!”, he growled.

In response she bowed to him and walked, actually waltzed away. Elliot looked after her in annoyance.

At the door to exit the cafeteria the red haired stopped one last time and raised her voice, glancing at the boys whilst placing a theatrically heart-aching hand on her chest.

”O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name.

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I’ll no longer be a Capulet.”

Confused, baffled, gossiping, everybody looked at them. Elliot's face went all red but he didn't get a chance to reply because the girl left immediately. Leo still snickered and tried to hide it with his hand cupping his mouth.

”There's nothing to laugh about!”, the Nightray hissed at him and he sat down next to Leo.

”No. Of course there isn't”, the other still giggled, watching his master cross his arms over his chest, annoyed.

”Hey Elliot!” An upper class man placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. “I didn't know, you've got a girlfriend.”

”Neither did I!” Another teen stepped by and sat down next to Elliot, smiling happily.

Elliot pushed off the other’s hand. “She definitely is not my girlfriend! Didn't you see how she behaved? Absolutely inappropriate!”

”Fine, fine. Anything else would have been a huge surprise.” The upper class man sat down in opposite of Elliot. “Besides, what would Jojo say?” He laughed.

The Nightray grunted in annoyance. “Oh please, Thomás! Don't even mention her.” He shook his body as if shaking off bad memories.

Jojo is the short form for Josephine, one of Elliot's and Leo's classmates. If there is any word to describe her properly, she's a fangirl of Elliot. She even founded a fanclub, called the _Blue Rose Club_ , for all those girls who admired the Nightray. Once Elliot had tried to convince them to disband after having found out...but that's another story.

Thomás lifted his hands in an apologetic manner. He was one class above Elliot but one of his best friends, at least they spend much time together and had some things in common. His father was a famous politician. “Sorry, I just couldn't resist. I think I saw her witnessing everything. She didn't look pleased.”

”At least that girl’s nonsense has one good effect”, Elliot snorted, halfway happy about the fact that Jojo was unsatisfied.

”By the way, do. you know who was that girl?” The other teen who came with Thomás asked, leaning closer to them. His name is Edward and he is the second son of a duke who resided in a neighboring country. Also, he is a classmate of Elliot and Leo.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. “I don't know...but Leo seemed to know her.” All three teens looked at the raven, expecting detailed information.

”I've only seen her for the second time. All I know is that she likes to read Shakespeare. And yesterday, she was with two guys I didn't know. A tall blonde one and the other one with glasses.”

”Yesterday?”, his master repeated. The valet hadn't told him about the encounter, so he had no idea when Leo might have met them.

”Oh, I didn't tell you… I met them when I was on the way from the infirmary…”, he replied, trying not give too much information. Elliot needn't know about his dispute with Jonathan.

”Those sounded suspiciously like those three new students who arrived this weekend…”, Thomás muttered in thought, prevent Elliot from further interrogation. Leo secretly sighed in relief, knowing his master would get mad if he knew.

”Ah, you're talking about the daughter of marquis Beleign and her chaperones…”, Edward concluded.

”Who??”, Leo leant closer in curiosity. Did they know the girl? He felt a new feeling in his chest, some kind of excitement and he wanted to know more!

”Marquis Beleign is a pretty powerful and famous noble in France. You see, though his regency is far away from our country, he's known here among nobility”, Elliot explained, understanding why Leo didn't know. After all he's _’just’_ a commoner…

Thomás nodded. “Father once met him on a debate when he was on a political business trip. He said he's an impressive and eloquent man.”

”So she's noble, too?” Leo actually could barely believe it. Her choice of words, her wild behavior, her attitude, everything about her proved otherwise to him.

”Yeah but”, Edward lowered his voice, “rumor has it she's a prostitute.”

Leo blinked his eyes in hugest disbelief. “That can't be true…”, he mumbled. A marquis’ daughter?! No way in hell!

”Her mother is a prostitute in Paris. It's said the marquis once paid her for her service but she became pregnant and they had a daughter. The marquis’ only daughter to be more precise. He took the child from her mother but now that she's gotten older, she started to prostitute herself, like her mother, and when the marquis found out he sent her here because of the bad influence on his reputation and because he wished to separate her from the doing of her mother.” Edward seemed to be good informed about the gossip.

”Father said the marquis doesn't like talking about his daughter”, Thomás remembered what his dad had told him after returning from his business trip. “He would have preferred not to take her in at all but when rumour spread, he had no choice. Otherwise people would have talked what a heartless father he is not to rescue his innocent child from the world of prostitution.”

Elliot hissed. “How kind of him…. I did only know he has a descendant but well, this shows not even nobles are without failure.”

Edward and Thomás laughed. “What great new knowledge.”

”H- however”, Leo cleared his throat, more grateful than ever before that his bangs covered his face, “I find her...umm, interesting.”

”If you mean interesting in an annoying manner, I agree”, his master commented.

”Leo, you better should not interact with her. I doubt, Elliot's father would like it.” Thomás expressed his sincere opinion. As one of the Nightray’s closest friends he, of course, worried, knowing the duke quite good.

”No need to worry, Thomás. Leo can decide on his own”, Elliot replied instead of his valet. Actually he was sure, even if he _asked_ Leo not to get in contact with her, the raven would do as he pleased.

Leo shrugged his shoulders. “Actually, it's always been her starting to talk to me… After yesterday’s encounter I found her obnoxious”, he grinned to himself when using the word, “so I wouldn't have addressed her on my own account.”

”And _now_ you find her interesting?~”, Edward cupped his chin in his hand, his elbow on the table, looking at the raven like beaming eyes.

Leo jumped and his face reddened within fractions of a second. “N- no!” Maybe this was too suspicious… because Edward giggled and Elliot and Thomás glanced at him, perplexed. Inhaling deeply, the valet sat back down. “She just likes reading like me. We talked about Shakespeare.”

”Ah, that fellow. I hear, girls like his _Romeo and Juliette_ ”, Thomás muttered.

Edward shook his head. “Like? They're all fangirlish about it. One of the girls in our sports class asked, why there are no real Romeos out there.”

”Well, at least there's one”, Thomás smirked, playfully winking at Elliot who still stared at Leo with wide eyes. But he'd heard the upper class man’s words and glared him into the brown eyes which were exactly the same color as his short hair.

**”Don't any of you dare to call me like that!”**

”Elliot, why does that girl call you ‘Romeo’?”

 _Great. This is what I need to most now._ The Nightray didn't even have to turn to know whom that voice belonged to. “I don't know why mthis would be your business, Jojo”, he snorted.

Josephine puffed out her cheeks. “Well…, if you've got a girlfriend, I think I ha-”

”Fuck it, why the hell does everyone have to think so?!”, Elliot exclaimed, slowly losing it. He turned to look at the girl standing at their table. “I can assure you, she is not my girlfriend. Understood? And feel free to inform everyone who thinks otherwise.”

Jojo exhaled in relief. “I knew it. She's not your type.”

 _As if you know, what my type is……_ He kept this to himself, secretly hoping the upper class girl would go now. But…

”Umm, Elliot, I meant to ask you something else…”

He'd known it! Trying to calm down, he rubbed his temple. “What?”

”My parents will hold a tea party next saturday and they said I could invite some friends. I'd like you to come.” She'd started fidgeting the fabrics of her skirt while talking.

Elliot sighed. He knew his parents would literally force him to accept such an invitation. Josephine’s family was a high reputation and his mother once had said, she'd be a good match. Besides, she was pretty to look at. Abysmal black her, eggshell skin and rosy lips made her appear like Snow White from that well-known fairytale.

”Actually, this sounds quite good!” Thomás intervened to help his friend. “If your friends are invited, why don't we all go?” An innocent smile was on his face.

”That sounds wonderful!” Edward nodded. “We could also ask Charles and Yzmir to join us. The more, the merrier.”

Jojo blushed and it made her pale face look even prettier. Actually she only wanted Elliot to come.

”We need to check Elliot's schedule, though”, Leo added, looking at his master, “if I recall it correctly, your sister wishes to see you and there's some work at the orphanage to do.”

”Right. I'll check and have someone give you response, Jojo”, Elliot replied and tried his best, not to make the lies too obvious.

Josephine was unsure for a moment, how to react. “I'd be overjoyed, if it worked out”, she smiled sheepishly.

”I’m sure, Elliot has no words for how he would feel~”, Leo hummed in sweet response for his master, knowing the girl would get it wrong. And she did. Beaming over her entire face, she said her farewell and took her leave.

Elliot sank into his chair. He was grateful for his friends’ help, honestly. “Girls are such a nuisance”, he concluded, having enough of the other sex for the rest of the day, maybe for the rest of his life.

Thomás, Edward and Leo laughed in union. Then Thomás leant closer to whisper: “Sorry, but sooner or later you'll have to get you a girl to marry and give birth to the next heir of the Nightray dukedom.”

”...and female kittens don't count”, Leo added, snickering.

”Don't worry, Elliot. When the right one comes, you'll notice it”, Edward mumbled, paying attention only halfway as he watched a blonde girl at the other side of the cafeteria, Liz. She waved her hand to him and he did the same in response, just slightly. He didn't notice how Thomás and Leo behind him formed hearts with their hands to send to her. Liz blushed and giggled amused.

Elliot looked at them and began to smile, amused by Thomás and Leo, like Liz. “I can't await”, he laughed.

His reply made Edward turn back to them, but Thomás and Leo pretended not to have done anything, just grinning at each other. He frowned. “Did I miss anything?”

”No”, Elliot, Leo and Thomás answered in perfect union.

Edward knew his friends too good to believe it but he also knew, whatever they had done, it was nothing bad. “Well, then let's have lunch now…”

”...and after that, let's go to the training ground”, Thomás suggested, obtaining approval from the others, though mildly from Leo. But he'd go with them, nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan for this chapter was different when I started to write it but then everything just happened on its own XD   
> I hope, you like the new characters I introduced. Some more will follow. Since I'm trying to write a school based story, I faced the challenge on how Elliot's and Leo's behavior and actions with others students, especially friends would look like. I enjoyed it :3  
> By the way, Josephine is canon. She's the 'head' of the Blue Rose Club from Caucus Race vol.2 ;)
> 
> Pls, feel free to share your thoughts with me and I hope you stay tuned~
> 
> My tumblr: youremymiracleelliot  
> My twitter: @queen0f_hearts


	4. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is over and the monday starts in a rush. In class new students are introduced....and Leo gets invited... _to a date??_

Monday morning.

They were late. Damn late. Elliot and Leo hurried to the classroom, the first class should have started five minutes ago. Unpunctuality was not allowed at Lutwidge. The students were raised and educated to strict rules to make them the persons they were expected to be. When the door came in sight, they could see, it still was open. Maybe their was hope… A moment later they entered the room and scanning it quickly, they noticed, their tutor was not here yet.

Elliot sighed in relief and Leo muttered: “See? I told you there's no need to hurry like that.”

”Shut up, idiot!”, the Nightray answered.

”Lord Nightray, those are no words the heir of a dukedom ought to use.” The tutor had went into the room; perfect timing to hear Elliot's words and scold him for it.

The said heir swallowed down a harsh comment and followed Leo to their usual seats in the third row of the lecture room. Edward already was waiting for them and next to him there sat another friend of them, Charles - the son of a noble and genius at chess. He had long whitish hair that almost reached his hips, tied up by a green ribbon fitting the color of his eyes.

”Where have you been?”, Edward whispered to them as Elliot and Leo took seat.

”We overslept.” Elliot's reply was short but on point.

”Plus, Elliot needed an endless amount of time in the bathroom. He's just too finicky with his hair”, the valet added with a grin.

”I'm not.”

”Well, you didn't miss anything”, Charles bent a bit closer to them. “Edward was flirting with Liz…”

”That was no flirt. It was… a conversation. That's it.” It was hard to believe his words when Edward blushed whilst responding.

”He's going the slow way. Some girls surely prefer this”, Leo commented and opened a book he'd brought for entertainment.

”Luckily, we have an expert among us”, Elliot teased his valet, knowing he never had had any interest in girls.

”I’ve read books, okay!? Besides, I did not say that's the way I would choose.”

”Isn't it the girl who chooses?”, Charles questioned.

Edward nodded. “They pretend to be so very shy but in truth they already have planned the entire wedding…” Secretly he side-glanced at Liz. Then he added: “How’d you do it?”

The raven haired shrugged his shoulders. “Don't know.”

”At first he'd need a girl meeting his expectations, though”, Elliot pointed out, not able to imagine a girl which would fit to his friend.

Leo pulled his book a bit closer to hide his face, luckily his bangs were long. “Whoever you'll be courting, you would overflow her with flower-named piano pieces”, he spoke to Elliot, matter-of-factly.

”He definitely would.” Charles and Edward agreed on that.

”I told you, it's my sister…”, Elliot stopped as he heard their tutor loudly clearing his throat.

”My lords, could I get your attention, or is there anything you'd like to speak out aloud, so the entire class can hear it?”, the tutor said in an unpleased tone, eyeing the four teens strictly.

Charles lifted his hand. “If I may, there's a question about last lesson’s curriculum we've been discussing. Maybe you could wisely help us to find an answer, sir.”

The tutor looked at the the teens, as if trying to figure out whether they indeed had been discussing about the curriculum. But there were no signs to find out. “I'll gladly help, though we have to postpone this. At first, my students, I’d like to introduce two new pupils. Please…”, he motioned two students who stood at the door to take place at his side.

All eyes on them, they approached. Leo recognized them at once. It was the girl… _”Juliette Capulet”_ and one of the boys who he had met with her; the one with the glasses who'd seemed quite intellectual. Elliot huffed silently: “Why does **she** have to attend our courses?”

”Oh, is this the girl who's called Elliot ‘Romeo’?”, Charles whispered. Edward nodded.

“You've told him?”, Elliot growled unhappily, looking at Edward who nodded.

“It was not necessary, though. Everyone already was talking about it.”

The Nightray groaned even more.

”These are lady Anastasia Beleign and Philip Trossárd from france. Starting today, they'll attend this classes’ courses. I expect you to welcome them politely and with respect….” The tutor introduced those two with the ordinary words. When his name was said Philip bowed lightly to his new classmates to greet them, holding his book and papers close to his chest and repositioning his glasses after straightening up. Anastasia in contrary did not bow or react in any other way. “Would you like to say some words about yourselves?”, the tutor ended, at first eyeing both, then focusing on the red-haired girl. Ladies first.

She smiled in the sweetest way and her red-painted lips formed that beautiful smile Leo had admired the day before. “Pardon me, sir, but I don't consider it necessary to introduce myself. As I've heard since our arrival on saturday morning, the students of Lutwidge already gossip viciously about my name’s legacy. I'm sure, they even know more about me than I do myself.” Anastasia faced the tutor while talking and after she'd ended, no one said a word. Most of the pupils were too aghast by her blunt description. After all, it was true, many of them were gossiping. But not without reason!

The silence was uncomfortable and seemed not to end. Then, Philip raised his voice. “My name is Philip. Originally, I was born in germany but my dad had to move to france because of his job. I've been living at the Beleign’s estate since I was twelve, I'm interested in medicine and…”

”...he detests people who treat others submissively, including non-based, childish gossip”, Anastasia finished for him. Philip did not protest.

It took the tutor a moment to find his voice. “Well…, then, please sit down anywhere you'd like…” Obviously he hadn't expected such introductions from the rookies, now he was kind of speechless.

Anastasia and Philip did as said. They took the stairs and sat down in the fifth row of the lecture hall, all eyes of them and some whispers could be heard. Loudly, the professor cleared his throat to get the students’ attention and started the lesson.

”They are strange”, Charles whispered whilst writing his notes.

”I really don't understand why she's so eagerly doing everything to draw attention… it's the same as she did in the cafeteria”, Elliot commented.

Edward shrugged. “I thought her chaperones might be different. But this Philip is no difference to her.”

The Nightray peeked over his shoulder to take a look at the girl. “After what you told us about her mother, I thought, I should wait and conceive an opinion on my own. But now I must say, she appears to be as the rumors say…”

”You mean a girl who fools around with others? Yeah”, Edward agreed.

”Whatever, they both seem to think of themselves as superior. Though it's her who…. well, you know”, Charles added, not wanting to use words like _prostitute_ or _whore_. 

Leo had remained quiet, focused on his book, seemingly. For a while the teens were more or less paying to the professor, taking their notes.

”So, everyone of you, please now hand your essays to your right and the students on the rightest seat collect them and put them onto my desk”, the tutor ended before searching through his things for the next subject he had prepared for the lesson. Due to the task, it became kind of loud in class, students were talking, others ordering their papers and frantically trying to find the essays which they had forgotten to bring. However, Elliot, Leo, Edward and Charles of course had done their work and handed the scripts over.

In this noise and chaos Anastasia hurriedly sneaked over and quickly sat down next to Leo.

”Hey Leo, right?”, she said.

The raven was too surprised to reply. Why was she here????

”Do you have any plans for the afternoon? Let's meet in the library, okay? At 4 o’clock.”

”Umm,... I- I don't know what Elliot….”, Leo started, blushing.

”I guess he's old enough to survive a few minutes without you. Or is he that pampered as noble? I want to show you something. So, I'll be waiting. Don't be late.” And off she went. Leo didn't even get a chance to say anything else. Besides, he felt too startled to say anything, not even to think straight.

Just a moment after the red-haired had left the professor ordered the students to silence.

Elliot had been talking to Charles and Edward, so he had not heard what Anastasia said. Now he bent closer to his valet. “What did she want?”

Leo bit his lip. What should he say? “Nothing of importance.” And why was his chest feeling like exploding?

”You sure?” The Nightray knew his best friend good enough to see, there was something off.

The raven gulped… why should he lie? “She asked me to meet her in the afternoon…”

”Hugh!? Why?” Once again Elliot peeked over his shoulder to take a glimpse at her. But this time she noticed it and blew him a kiss. Immediately he turned away. “Stupid”, he growled underneath his breath.

”If you don't want me to meet her because of her reputation and-”, Leo started.

”Do you want to meet her?”, the Nightray asked, not seeing any reason why one would wish to do so. “If yes, just go ahead. I won't permit who you're free to meet and whom not.”

This response didn't surprise Leo in the least. “I think I’d indeed like to meet her. If it's boring or anything, I can simply go.”

Elliot blinked at the smaller one. Seriously, he hadn't expected this decision and he didn't know how to think of it. “But be careful.”

Leo snickered lightly. “She won't eat me, don't worry. But if it's for your reassurance, I'll be careful.” Woah, now he felt excited. What did she plan to show him?

His master turned to the board to complete his notes, Leo hadn't even paid much attention to the tutor. He'd just borrow Elliot's scripts and read some books for more information. Then, “will you spend the afternoon with Thomás?”, he asked.

Elliot shrugged.

”You know, your father would rage if he was aware, I left you without protection…”, Leo added, unnecessarily. Both knew, since Claude’s and Ernest’s deaths duke Nightray insisted on Elliot always having someone around to personally guard him, even at Lutwidge academy where quite a lot guards were around.

”I can look after myself pretty good. Plus, you're not really a good guard either”, Elliot muttered. And he was right. While he himself was pretty good in swordsmanship, Leo’s skills in using the gun he always carried were upgradable.

The raven shot him a glare, then he glanced at Edward and Charles. “Hey, do you have plans for the afternoon?”

Edward nodded lightly. “Ugh, yeah, sorry. I'm meeting Liz…”

Charles giggled at Edward’s reply. “...and I have a meeting with the chess club. But you can come with me, if you want, Elliot.”

Elliot shook his head. “Thanks but no. I think I'll spend the time with Thomás. He still owes me a revenge on the training ground.” This was annoying. Spending time with his friends was fine but it got on his nerves to have no choice.

”Sooooo, you'll meet Anastasia??”, Edward leant closer, eyeing Leo.

”Don't tease him!”, Elliot hissed. “No one said they'll go on a date.” Right?

”That's right”, the raven emphasized.

Charles tugged at Edward’s arm who turned his head to the other and they shared a knowing glance. In response, Elliot and Leo huffed in perfect union, “idiots.”


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo goes on his "date" with Anastasia and Elliot tries not to think of this meeting which came up too suddenly.

”Elliot, where's your mind? Like that, it's too easy to beat you.”

The Nightray laid on the ground, Thomás hovering over him, his fake sword on Elliot's throat. He was defeated. Both of them looked at each other for a moment and panted in exhaustion, then Thomás withdrew and straightened up before offering a hand to help his friend to get to his feet.

”Sorry. I can't concentrate, don't know why.” Elliot accepted Thomás’ hand and stood as well, readjusting his sportswear.

”Shall we end this, then?”, Thomás asked as he bent down to pick up Elliot's wooden sword.

The other nodded. “Hm.”

They went to the banks on one of the sides of the training ground where they had put their belongings. Elliot grasped a towel and wiped the sweat from his face and neck before Thomás offered him a bottle of fresh water. “Thanks”, he said and took it.

”Soooo”, the upper class man sat down, his own bottle of water in his hand, “what's on your mind, Elliot?” He drank some of the water while the other took seat next to him. “And don't tell me, it's nothing. I know you good enough, after all those years”, he added.

Elliot forced a smile but his shoulders hung low. “I really don't know. Maybe…, I'm just not in training mood?” He sighed. “I think, I’d prefer to be alone right now. Some privacy, you know. But father…..”, he sighed once again, looking at the bottle in his hands. “...and father’s worry always reminds me in my brothers… As if I don't think of them often enough…” His voice trembled at the end.

Thomás placed a supportive hand on the younger one’s shoulder. “I understand.” There was no need to say more.

”Also, if the Head Hunter indeed was to attack me now, you'd be in danger, too. And I can't take another one getting hurt because he wants to protect me.” This was it. Elliot couldn't say more, he turned his head away.

Thomás took his hand away, unsure what to do or say now. They were silent for a while. In the end the senpai stood, “let's go to the dorms and get a shower.”

Elliot took a deep breath before he answered and turned to look at his friend. “Yeah.” He put the towel and the bottle into his sports bag, as Thomás did with his things, and they walked towards the exit of the gym. “Maybe Leo's already back.”

Thomás grinned to himself as he saw a light smile on his friend’s face. _So this is it about?_ “Maybe”, he just said which earned him a side-glance by Elliot.

”I just worry how he's going. You've seen that girl. I'd be wary around her”, he muttered as they left the building and stepped into the sunlight.

Thomás’ smile widened. “Certainly. But Leo perfectly can look after himself. If anything happens, he’ll simply beat her up. So it's her to worry about.”

”...which might get him expelled”, the Nightray commented.

”Oh c’mon, Elliot. You know what I mean!” Thomás jogged the other’s elbow. _He's always so serious…_

”I do. Sorry. I'm not in good mood right now.”

”One might assume you're jealous.”

”Of Leo meeting a girl?”

Thomás shrugged. “Yeah?”

The pure thought made Elliot laugh. “I don't mind him meeting others but that girl is ridiculous. Why should I be jealous?” Anastasia Beleign stands for everything he can't accept. “She's full of prejudices, brings shame on her family name, does not respect her father’s legacy and has no clue what pride and modesty are!”

”Okay, okay. I got it.” Now the elder one laughed, too, then, “and you'll really be okay with it, if he decides he likes that girl whom you detest that much?”

Questioning it that much made Elliot stop in his tracks and he glanced at Thomás, thinking about it. “For sure I know, I don't want to dictate him whom to socialize with.”

”But that's just one side of the coin”, the elder one had stopped as well, looking down at Elliot.

”Well, … **if** he indeed decides he wishes to continue meeting her, I’ll have to testify her true nature with my own eyes.” But he hoped it wouldn't get that far.

Thomás smiled softly. “If need be, let's testify it together.”

The Nightray nodded in agreement, gratefully accepting his friend’s offer.

”Audupon! Crap, here you are! I've been searching for you everywhere, as if I was some stupid errand boy!” Jonathan, one of Thomás’ classmates, approached, obviously angry. “I should have known you're hanging out with that Nightray again…”

”What's the matter?”, Thomás asked, stepping in front of Elliot in a kind of protective manner. He knew, Jonathan belonged to the _anti-Nightray-faction_.

”Tssss”, Jonathan hissed at his behavior before he replied, “our french tutor asked you to come to his office. It's important he said.”

”Now?”

”Obviously. Or are you busy babysitting?”, Jonathan grinned smugly.

His classmate visibly inhaled deeply to stay calm. In contrast, Elliot growled, “you're as much a loud-mouth as your father, Reed.”

”Better a loud-mouth than a traitor, Nightray”, Jonathan responded submissively and glared daggers at Elliot.

”If the Reeds put as much effort in their work as in believing in foolish rumors, their business would flourish, instead of losing its liquidity”, Elliot shot back.

Jonathan gritted his teeth and stepped closer in wild anger, almost grasping Elliot by his collar. But Thomás shoved his classmate away, “this better should stop here, Jonathan!”

The addressed turned away, knowing he was right. “Don't address me by my first name, Audupon!”, he spit. “Would you come with me now? To our tutor?” In his voice it was obvious, he wished to escape this scene. Just in case.

Elliot spoke to Thomás: “I’ll go to the dorms. Surely, Leo already is waiting.”

Thomás nodded. “Okay. Let's meet at dinner.”

Him and Jonathan walked away, not talking a word but Jonathan had to add one last comment. “And tell that rat of yours, next time I'll have him expelled!”, he barked at Elliot, huffing and not giving the other a chance to answer.

The Nightray couldn’t care less. He went to Leo's and his shared dorm in the building containing the boys’ rooms. As he opened the door, a part of him hoped to find his valet inside. But when he found the room being empty, he felt his heart drop just the slightest. Disappointed. Tossing his sports bag onto the sofa, he decided not to waste time on simply waiting and entered the bathroom to take a shower.

Under the shower Elliot heard the door of the dorm being opened and closed. “Leo? I'm under the shower”, he informed his friend. He didn't hear a reply but that was nothing new. Leo could be a quite uncommunicative person. So, the Nightray took his time, enjoying the fresh water on his heated skin and satisfied by the fact that Leo already had returned from his meeting with **that** girl, though he'd only been away for barely two hours. _Seems as if it wasn't much fun with her…_ , he caught himself thinking and humming to himself.

When he was done, he got dressed. With his hair still lightly moist and while buttoning his shirt, he left the bathroom. “How was-”, Elliot started to talk to Leo but he stopped surprised when he found the room empty. He frowned. “Leo?” No one was inside. Not in their dorm, not in the small, attached kitchen. But he was sure, he'd heard someone entering the room!

_The Headhunter?!_

As the Nightray stepped over to the sofa to take his sword out of his sports bag, he felt his heart speeding up in his chest. With his family’s heirloom in his hand, ready to fight, he felt safer, observing the entire room, each tiny spot, scanning it for hints of _someone_ lurking inside.

Minute by minute passed by and Elliot heard some students talking and laughing in the hallway. There was no change in the dorm. Eventually, he decided he was safe and he allowed himself to relax and sat down on the edge of his bed, exhaling a long breath, the sword still in his hands. He glanced at it.

_Pull yourself together! You're going insane, if you let this go onto you!_

Elliot let himself fall back onto his mattress and looked at the ceiling. Some tiredness took the better of him. In the end, he had no clue how long he'd laid there, but he had dozed off and when he re-opened his eyes, he noticed, the sunset had begun. Shocked, he sat up and checked the clock. It was almost 19:30 pm! And Leo still wasn't back!

_That's enough! I'll check on him!_

Elliot hurriedly put on the jacket of his uniform and attached his sword to its belt. Then he walked out. Leo had told him, Anastasia asked to meet him in the library, so he went to the building containing the classrooms, laboratories and the huge library. Inside, they only was a handful of pupils, since it almost was dinner time most of them already had finished studying for the day. Quickly, he scanned the place. No Leo. No Anastasia.

 _Where could they have gone?_ He wouldn't have known where to continue his search but a sound came to his ears. It was the melody of a piano being played. Elliot would have easily recognized it among million others! _Leo!_

He took the staircase upstairs to the music room, already reaching out to grasp the door handle. But he hesitated. Listening.

He could hear Leo playing a piano piece of the relatively new opera they'd watched last month. Both of them had liked the show very much. In a bookstore they had found the complete soundtrack, containing all chords and lyrics. It had been an expensive edition but Elliot had bought it, even though. Often they had tried to play various pieces of the opera and they already were able to play their favorites from memory.

Right now, Leo played his favorite song. It was the character song of one side kick, not very important to the plot but with a strong and unshaking message to tell. They had discussed him numerous times...how Leo thought of him being a leading role, though no one notices it because he always stands in the shadows. Elliot couldn't share his view.

It almost shocked the Nightray, when he suddenly heard someone sing the lyrics of that song Leo was playing. It was a female voice, though the character originally was a man.

 _Anastasia?_ It only could be her… Elliot closed his eyes, not even noticing he did. The song, Leo at the piano, her singing, sounded beautiful and he couldn't help but listen and enjoy. After all, he loved to listen to good music. He would have wished for the piece to last forever but eventually, it vanished. And he was kind of sad about it.

It took him a second to find back to reality and then Elliot decided to knock the door. Before he could do, he heard happy laughter from inside the music room. _Leo seems to have fun…_ , Elliot smiled bitterly and withdrew his hand. One last glance at the door, then he turned to leave. He couldn't tell why but somehow his heart felt heavy.

Instead of returning to the dorms, he went to the cafeteria as it was dinner time, 8 o’clock in the evening. Thomás obviously still was at his tutor’s office because he wasn't in. Edward sat at one table, not their usual seats, Liz next to him, they were chatting. Charles wasn't anywhere to be found, either. Perhaps, he still was at the chess club’s meeting.

”Elliot?”, a sweet voice hummed from behind. “Are you alone, too?”

He turned to face her in politeness, though he'd already recognized her. “Yeah, my friends are still to come”, he replied, looking down at Josephine.

”So are mine. Would- would you like to sit down with me?” It took her almost all her courage to ask him.

Elliot didn't want to. But just refusing her without any excuse would be rude. Besides, if **others** could meet girls and have fun with them, why shouldn't he? This was why he nodded. “Why not?”

There was the happiest of smiles on her face. They took seat at one table, after getting their meals, and began to eat. At first no one of them said a single word. Jojo didn't dare to raise her voice, Elliot wasn't much interested in talking.

Finally, Jojo put down her fork and knife and cleaned her lips with her napkin, looking all gracious. “Umm,...Elliot…, I’m sure, you're attending that masked ball in two weeks…”

Every noble of famous name was invited. “Of course.” He already could guess, where this was going…

She blushed. “You see, my dear father has to go on a business trip next week and mother decided to accompany him… this- this is why I'd have to go all alone.” Jojo didn't have to explain, it would be an insult if none of the White family attended, plus people would talk. “M- maybe I could go with you…….and your family, of course.” She didn't dare to look at him.

Elliot wanted to say no. If he told his mother, he would bring a girl, she would think, he's in love. But he couldn't come up with an understandable reason why to refuse her. Also, the way she sat there in opposite of him, there was no chance to hurt her like that.

If just his friends were here! If he just hadn't accepted her request to dine with her!

”I'll have to ask my parents for approval”, Elliot replied, smiling a very little bit. This would give him some time to find an excuse.

Jojo seemed slightly surprised as she looked at him. Her cheeks all red, she tugged a loose strand of her black hair behind her ear. “I appreciate it. Duchess Nightray and mother held a few conversations, so I hope, your family will be fine with it.”

”Well, we’ll find out”, the Nightray commented shortly, already sick of the thought.

”Oh, look at this! My Romeo is cheating me!”

Anastasia Beleign suddenly was at their table, her hands placed on her heart, as if she'd hurt her feelings. She was accompanied by Philip and another guy, a very tall one. And behind her, there was Leo giggling to himself.

Josephine looked at her, not pleased. “I expected you to have been raised to better manners but intruding a conversation like that!”

”Oh, I’m sorry to disappoint you but obviously I have not.”

”Suits you”, Jojo hissed.

Elliot didn't expect such harsh words to come from her!

”It perfectly does!” To their surprise, Anastasia sat down at their table and the two guys she'd brought with her did as well. Even Leo sat down next to Elliot.

”Excuse me, we’re talking”, Jojo didn't want to believe her eyes.

”These seats were free for grab, so we took them~”, Anastasia hummed.

Elliot would yell at the red-haired for her rude behavior but to be honest he was glad, they weren't alone anymore. Right now, the more important matter was how to prevent these two girls from fighting?

Jojo huffed. “However. Do whatever you wish.” She demonstratively turned away from the other girl.

”Seriously?”, Anastasia asked innocently.

Josephine just looked at her, confused by what was to come.

The red-haired girl leaned a bit closer as if telling a secret. Nonetheless, she made sure everyone at the table would hear her. “Let me give you a free advice, then. It's no use to cling onto a boy who's obviously no love interest in you. You're only making a fool of yourself by false hope.”

”Wh- what??!”, Jojo glanced at her aghast and her face got all red, feeling flustered. “Whatever you're up to, you're wrong…”

”Am I?” Anastasia turned and looked at Elliot who didn't know what to say. This whole scene seemed unreal to him. She smirked. “You should know, I’m never wrong. In case, it's the truth which is wrong.”

Josephine gasped. “You don't know what you're saying.”

”Allow me to put it more bluntly. Anyone can tell a mile off, you're interested in the Nightray boy.”

The black haired girl blushed even more.

” **But** it's also blindly obvious, he doesn't share that interest. The problem is, he's just too kind-hearted, too well-mannered and too noble to tell you.”

Elliot's eyes widened in surprise while his gaze was fixed on her and he wondered, what exactly does Anastasia think of him. Then, she added: “Well, actually it's his problem, if he can't express his true opinion on his own. To my mind, it's kinda cowardly to act like this. But I just feel like helping right now~”

 _Cowardly!!?_ That was it! Elliot stood, angrily eyeing Anastasia. **”Literally no one asked for your opinion!”** He turned to Leo. “We’re going”, he said to his valet who didn't complain and followed his master who rushed out of the cafeteria, after waving a goodbye to Anastasia and her companions.

_Who does she think she is?!! Does she have no shame?!!_


	6. Decisions At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late and night has fallen over Lutwidge academy. Actually, Elliot and Leo would go to sleep but they start to talk about the masked ball and eventually things get out of hand, on various levels.

”...”

”Elliot, it’s almost midnight. You really should try to get some sleep, if you plan to pay attention in tomorrow’s classes.” Leo turned the page of the book he was reading.

His master rolled onto his side to face the raven. “The same goes for you…”, he muttered in an annoyed tone.

”I’m more experienced in staying up all night than you”, Leo replied shortly.

Elliot rolled his eyes. He was unhappy. Unhappy because of the latest developments. After having had dinner with Elliot, Josephine all happily had called her mother because of their conversation, to tell her she might attend the masked ball with him (and the rest of his family). Excitedly, Mrs White had called Elliot's mother who of course gave approval and barely an hour later, Elliot had received a phone call from his mother, telling him how much she approved his decision to have Josephine accompany him. Actually, Elliot had planned to somehow find a way to avoid all this mess but now his mother already seemed to hear the wedding bells ringing. He had no choice anymore.

This was almost a week ago but the teen still couldn't help but grunt in annoyance every time he thought of it. Right now he laid in his bed and couldn't sleep, again. “I envy you”, he muttered, observing Leo reading his book. The way sat in the corner of his bed, his back rested against the wall, his knees pulled close as if he had made a personal universe just for himself and no one could enter it. A small candle was put next to the bookworm, positioned on top of a book to stand securely, provided just enough light to read. Watching Leo gave him peace of mind.

He looked up at Elliot's words, a rare occasion when he was reading. “Envy me? Why would you?”

”You don't have to attend that stupid ball of idiots in masks…”

”Oh, that being said”, Leo closed his book, “I meant to ask you whether I'll have to go there as your servant.”

Elliot shrugged. “I'm sure, my family would prefer you not to show up…”

”I’m very aware of that. But I'm asking for **your** opinion.” Leo sighed silently.

”It's up to you.” Elliot closed his eyes and cupped his mouth with his hand to muffle a yawn. He didn't see how his valet’s expression fell because of his response.

Before Elliot reopened his eyes, Leo took in a deep breath. “Anne asked me to go to a concert that evening. If you don't mind, I'll accept.” His tone was more distant now.

Immediately the other opened his eyes and he sat up. “Anastasia Beleign?”

”Yeah. She somehow got her hands on those rare tickets and since I'm good at the piano, she said I should accompany her to judge the music.” Leo smiled and he suddenly was livelier than usual. “It's a newcomer from overseas. I'm curious whether he's as talented as people say. He's younger than us, only fourteen and they say he's out-standing and even tops Mozart. Can you believe this?”

Elliot blinked his eyes and for a moment he was so surprised by Leo's excitement that he almost forgot to answer. “W...well, in this case, ...you should go I guess.” He gulped, trying to make it sound casual as he continued. “So, Anastasia likes music, too?” In truth, he vividly remembered the time he'd heard her singing in her angelic voice. It was not fair how such an annoying and impossible girl could have such a attractive singing voice. Elliot hated her, except for this one time.

Leo chuckled. “Yes, she does. Very much.” He put his book aside and climbed out of his bed. “I should tell her that I accept her invitation.”

”Now?! Leo, you can't invade the girls’ dorms! Especially not at night!”

”Shhhh! If you don't make such a fuss, no one will hear it”, Leo got into his slippers and took his cardigan. “I'll be quick.”

”Leo, can't you wait till morning comes?”, Elliot as well stood now but his valet wouldn't listen to him and the moment Elliot peeked in the corridor, he already had disappeared.

A sigh later, the Nightray returned to his bed. _That idiot, I hope no one sees him._ He couldn't understand why Leo liked to be with that girl and after he'd sat down on the edge, his gaze fell on the brown notebook on the table. They still hadn't brought it to the secretary. Instead, the week had brought too much unexpected trouble. Elliot sighed and reached up, rubbing his forehead. To be honest, he'd prefer Leo to go to the masked ball with him but thinking about the valet’s excitement because of the concert, he couldn't express his wish. Besides, Leo hated those gatherings as much as Elliot disliked them. People of nobility all around, lying, scheming, and almost no one ever said the truth.

In thoughts, he grasped the notebook and opened it.

* * *

Leo sneaked out of the building, being as silent as possible, walked through the garden, entered the building of the girls’ dorms. Unfortunately, he had no clue where Anastasia’s room is. For a moment he looked at the corridor in front of him, then turned to the staircase. Her room might be on 1st or 2nd floor. Seriously, he had no idea where to start searching and how to find out without other girls witnessing a boy’s presence in their dorms.

 _Shit!_ He should have thought about this tiny problem beforehand. But there was no helping it, he already was about to walk back when he halted, frozen, hearing footsteps on the staircase. _Shit!_ This time he’ll get expelled. For sure. The raven felt sorry for his master...but…

”L- Leo?” He heard a familiar shy voice and turned to face Ada Vessalius. “What are you doing here? At this hour?” She approached him slowly, not a bit angry.

The raven sighed in relief. “Oh, good evening”, he said kindly. “To be honest, I was about to go to Anastasia Beleign but I don't know where her room is.” He chose to be honest. “Why are you still up?”

Ada returned the kind smile. “I'm on patrouille but that is not important. Leo, you know boys mustn't enter the girls’ dorms, especially not at night. You're lucky, it's me who found you…”

”I hope, you won't report me?”

”Of course not. But you'd better go now.”

Leo looked at the exit before he redirected his gaze at the girl. “I really need to talk to Anne. Just for a moment. You know where her room is?”

Ada frowned, surprised by Leo's insistence. “I do. Still, Leo….”, she sighed, “...what's so important that you need to tell her now?” Her mind told her not to show him the way, her heart told the opposite.

”I need to convey the response for an invitation for next saturday”, Leo explained, blushing slightly.

 _The day of the masked ball!!_ Ada thought excitedly. _Leo's flustered about it!!_ “I hope it's good news of accepting it”, she beamed, this was so romantic./p >

Her happiness set the raven’s excitement and own happiness alight. “Yes!”, he responded, smiling widely, “Elliot's fine with it!”

Ada clapped her hands girlishly. “I'm glad!”, she replied and felt her heart speeding up because of the romance which seemed to be about to bloom. “I'll bring you to her dorm, but we have to be silent.”

Leo immediately nodded and followed her upstairs to the 2nd floor. The room they aimed for was almost at the end of one of the corridors, Leo would have needed hours to find it. “It's here”, Ada whispered.

”Thanks”, the teen responded as silently. He waited for her to leave his side, before he would knock.

Of course Ada understood and so she quickly walked off, grinning to herself. _Elliot and Anastasia! I would never have imagined that! Now I see why she calls him ‘Romeo’~_ She cupped her own cheeks. So cute!!

When he was sure, Ada was gone, Leo took a deep breath. Hopefully, Anne wasn't asleep yet. He listened whether there were any sounds coming from inside the dorm. Indeed, it only took a few seconds, then he heard laughter. Not waiting another second, worried his backbone might fade away, he knocked the door. Waiting.

Footsteps, then the door was opened. But it wasn't Anastasia. It was the tall blonde who always was with her, he already wore his nightwear. “Leo?”, he asked surprised.

”Hi Len, can I talk to Anne?” Of course, after his meetings with Anastasia (it had been three throughout the week) Leo already knew both of her comrades: Amir Len-aj Akhrabb from arabia and Philip Trossárd from germany.

”Ugh, of course, I guess.” Len let Leo walk in. “I hope no one saw you on your way here.” He sounded worried.

”Don't worry, everything’s fine”, Leo smiled at him.

”My Leo-bear!” Anastasia literally jumped at him and hugged him closely. Leo lost balance because of her surprise-attack and he would have fallen from his feet, taking her with him to meet the floor, but Len quickly supported the raven by taking ahold. “What’re you doing here?”, she added.

Taking a closer look, Leo realized she only wore a long white blouse and a pair of pants. “You should let him breathe, so he can answer”, Philip chuckled from where he sat, a notebook on his lap, writing in it. He was positioned on his bed. In total, there were three beds inside. This means, Len and Philip share a room with her. Obviously, the reason is that they are her guards.

”Aww, breathing is overrated”, Anne laughed but pulled away from Leo, releasing him, but she took his hand pulled him to her bed; it was the one in the middle. “I didn't expect you to come here at night.” She said down on her bed, cross-legged.

Leo took seat on the edge of her bed. “Actually, I came to tell you that I'll visit that concert with you”, he said happily.

”Oh, so your master allowed it?”, she asked.

Leo shook his head. “I told you Elliot's different. When I asked him about the masked ball, he said I can decide on my own and when I told him about the concert, he said I must go with you.”

Len approached, leaning his back at the wall, crossing his arms. “No offense, Leo, but he told you to decide and you chose not to remain at his side?”

”It's just a stupid ball! And he didn't seem to care much”, the raven defended his decision. “Also, he's preoccupied by Jojo attending.”

”Why that?”, Len asked.

”She's told her mum who immediately called Elliot's mum. The duchess is all excited about it, calling Jojo _’a good match’_ for him.” The raven sighed. “I feel sorry, this is really getting on him.”

”Duchess Nightray is absolutely right. Josephine White with her family’s status and reputation, most of all with its influence and power would be a good choice to marry, thinking of the benefit.” Philip didn't even look up as he spoke, still scribbling in his notebook.

”Still, Elliot is not interested in her and he'd never be just because of her name. That's not like him”, Leo replied. “He will become a strong and powerful duke without such benefits. And he’ll choose on his own, whom he marries.”

He hadn't noticed how aggressive he'd gotten in defending his master but he halted when he heard Len and Anastasia chuckling. “We truly got it, Leo”, Len softly smiled at him, “you really hold him dear.”

Leo puffed out his cheeks and blushed slightly. “I- I think very highly of him, that's true. I mean, you might not understand but he's the first person who ever really cared for me, who befriended me, who…”, he paused for a moment, choosing his words wisely, “makes me a better person. I don't feel worthless anymore.” He lowered his head, kind of ashamed by his confession, afraid of their reaction.

Surprisingly, Anne pulled him into a hug. “You're not worthless”, she spoke silently as if these were holy words, “and I will rip everyone a new one who dares to say the fucking opposite.”

”I would not have chosen those words but metaphorically spoken, I agree”, Philip closed his notebook and now looked at the raven, giving him a smile, his locks bouncing when he tilted his head.

Len nodded. “I agree, too. No one’s worthless, Leo. No matter who you are, or where you come from.” Then he looked at Anne. “And you're not going to rip anything”, his tone was a bit stricter now, though not threatening at all.

”Got it”, Leo responded, smiling. He barely knew them but he had no issue not believing them. “You're as persistent as Elliot.” He chuckled. “Honestly, I think you'd get along pretty well.”

Anne cleared her throat. “That's another thing to discuss, but Leo, if Elliot's that important to you, don't you want to be with him during the masked ball?”

”He might need someone to help him out with Jojo”, Len added.

”Hm?” The raven blinked his eyes. “To be honest, I'm excited to go to the concert. Elliot will be fine, I'm sure. He's not helpless, or the like. Worst case, he'd totally lose it and tell her to piss off.” He had to grin, imagining this.

”Oh, I’d truly love to witness this with my own eyes!”, Anne exclaimed, placing her hands on her heart, dream mode.

Philip shook his head. “I hope he's wise enough to refrain from doing anything unfitting. Just think of the consequences.”

”As far as I know, he's too short-tempered to stop himself”, Len commented.

”Yeah…, stopping him usually is my role”, Leo admitted. It seemed there was no helping it, he **had** to go to the ball. What a pity!

”Well, this means, our plans for that weekend must be re-organized. We’ll attend a masked ball!”, Anne stood, on her bed, determined glancing at Philip. “Did we receive an invitation?”

The addressed teen reached for another notebook on his bedside table and flipped through it, finally stopping to read one certain page. “Yes. And you've had me decline it.”

Anastasia shrugged her shoulders. “However, it seems our plans have changed and I generously decided to accept the invitation. Write them something like that, but make it sound believable.”

Philip nodded, noting it down.

Leo looked at the girl, in disbelief. “You don't have to attend! I know you don't want to! Go to the concert! Such a shame to reject that rare opportunity!”

”It's all or nothing, Leo”, she smiled happily and jumped from the bed which made Len flinch for a moment.

”More like all or no one”, he corrected her and grasped her by the upper arm. “And could you please be more careful.”

Anne smiled innocently. “Of course, I can't risk you losing your job as my bodyguard.”

”Thanks for minding my life”, Len replied and released the girl’s arm.

She clapped her hands once. “Okay, guys. This means we’re on a mission to save the prince! We need to come up with a plan how to get rid of that White girl!”

”The prince? What about Romeo?”, Philip questioned.

Len theatrically reached for his forehead as if he was suffering some terrible headache. “And again she changes her crush…”

Anastasia glared at both of them what made them giggle. She turned to Leo. “Better ignore those idiots…”, but she stopped seeing the raven laugh as well.

”Elliot's really pissed off by that nickname”, he told her, “you should stop calling him like that.”

”Elliot? I don't know anyone named like this”, she chirped and left the boys alone, disappearing in the bathroom. They heard her humming to herself, obviously while she used the toilet.

”If Elliot just knew…”, Leo sighed. “It would be great, if he'd get along with you.”

”I just hope whatever Anne plans, won't be illegal.” Len sat down next to Philip who nodded.

”Illegal? She wouldn't! Would she?”, Leo looked at both of them in turns.

Philip leant closer. “I'll tell you a little story of how we almost ended up in prison.”

”Almost”, Len emphasized.

* * *

Flipping through the notebook they had found, Elliot had stopped to read one certain page. There was a text on it, obviously lyrics but the chords weren't completed. They were more like tiny pieces of ideas of how the song might sound. It was the text which had caught his interest:

_Romeo, save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._

He read the lyrics, again and again, and unintentionally had to think of Anastasia Beleign. But to his mind such a text didn't fit her, not the Anastasia he thought to know. That shameless girl. On the other side, it did fits that angelic part of her, her voice. But a voice is just a voice.

Elliot almost slammed the notebook shut and grunted in annoyance. This was all so complicated! Girls are complicated in general! He doesn't need any of them in his life! He only needs…

The door was opened and someone sneaked in, as silent as possible.

”Leo!”, Elliot at once turned to him, quickly placing the notebook on the bedside table.

”Elliot, you're still up?”, Leo sounded surprised.

The Nightray watched him taking of his cardigan and slippers. “Of course! I've been worried and couldn't just sleep.”

Leo giggled. “You always find a reason not to sleep”, he commented and got in his bed, putting his glasses on the bedside table, pulling his thick blanket close. Before his master could ask whether he felt cold, after being outside, he continued: “By the way, it’s good you're still awake. I need to tell you, I changed my mind. I'll attend the ball as your valet.”

Elliot's eyes grew wide, still sitting on the edge of his bed, his gaze fixed on Leo. “Why all of a sudden?”

The raven yawned. “It's more important to me”, he said briefly and shifted a bit until he felt comfortable. “Good night, Elliot.”

The Nightray watched him for some more moments before he replied. “I'm glad” were the few words he used to express the totality of his feelings. He couldn't help but smile and suddenly the ball didn't seem as terrible anymore. He stood and walked to the wardrobe, pulling out another blanket and placing it on Leo, “good night, Leo”, before he returned to his own bed.

The raven pretended to sleep but when he assumed Elliot not to be watching any longer, he pulled the new blanket closer, inhaling deeply, relaxing. His heart felt so warm and comfortable with the thought of Elliot being glad about his decision. He was glad, too.


	7. Sick And Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot had seen it coming: Leo is sick after his nightly trip to Anastasia's dorm. So, just as always when his dear valet got sick, the Nightray would do his best to nurse him to health. But this time is different, he's not the only one who cares and worries.

_cough cough_

Elliot looked up from his desk, glancing at Leo who'd made himself more or less comfortable on his bed, reading, kind of. He opened his mouth, to ask his valet whether he was fine but he actually knew the response he'd get. Besides, it would be the same reply as the other 50 times - at least it felt like 50 times - he'd already asked him. Elliot sighed.

It had started two days after Leo's nightly trip to Anastasia’s dorm. At first the raven had sneezed a few time, then his throat had gotten sour, soon the coughing had begun and by now his condition had worsened and he was seriously sick with a cold. To be honest, the Nightray had assumed it to end like this. He knew his servant’s fragile health good enough after those years. Maybe his immune system never had developed properly because his family had been poor and couldn't provide decent food for him to get strong. Maybe this weakness had been inherited by his parents. Also, the facts that Leo avoided almost every kind of physical activity, especially sports, that he spends most of his time reading, rarely going outside, and that he still had an issue to eat adequately (at least to Elliot's mind he should eat more not to look as fragile and thin), did not influence his condition to a better.

Elliot tried to focus on his studies but his thoughts always wandered off. Tomorrow would be the masked ball, in this condition he wouldn't let Leo attend it but tell him to stay in bed to recover. Yes, it meant he'd have to deal with Jojo all alone but Elliot didn't give a fuck. Leo was far more important. More important than anything.

”You're not working”, his valet spoke with a hoarse voice.

Elliot grunted, put his pen aside, loudly, and turned to face Leo. “I told you to wait till next morning, instead of walking through the cold night air in your night wear!”

”You're repeating yourself”, the other replied, not looking up from his book.

”Because it’s true!” Elliot leant over the back rest of his chair. “You should be more careful.”

”Why?” The raven still didn't look up.

The Nightray stared at him. “Why?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Because I worry!”

Usually, Leo would have reprimanded him for his choice of words but instead, the addressed teen lifted his head, glancing at Elliot, though he had no chance to see his eyes because of his bangs. “N- no need to worry”, Leo stuttered after a quite long pause. “It's not the first time I'm ill. I'll survive it for s-”

He was interrupted by a coughing fit. Elliot got to his feet and walked over to the other’s bed, sat down on its edge and carefully rubbed his back, so Leo would recover fast. It didn't take him long, fortunately. Elliot was relieved when his friend’s breathing got calmer and steadier.

”That's enough, Leo. You should rest.” Elliot took the book from him, stuck the bookmark in and put it onto his bedside table before he helped him to lay down into his pillows and covered him with his blanket. Leo did not complain. But when the Nightray reached for his glasses to take them off, the raven quickly turned his head aside.

”I don't want you to worry about me”, he muttered, not daring to look at his master, for different reasons.

A smile came to Elliot's lips. “There's no helping it”, he responded.

”I guess so.” Now Leo had to smirk as well, followed by a yawn.

”Try to sleep now”, the older one added and a maybe untypical soft expression came to his face as he watched the raven, closing his eyes and cuddling into his covers.

Leo didn't even reply. For now. But obviously he'd felt his master’s eyes lingering on him. “You plan to watch me sleeping?”, he teased.

Elliot immediately blushed, though Leo couldn't see it, luckily. “No! I just was…”

”...in thoughts?”, his valet finished, smirking.

”Yeah.” Elliot cleared his throat. “And now stop talking and go to sleep.” The Nightray quickly got to his feet and walked back to the desk to sit down on his chair. He wouldn't act so obvious once more. The fact that he was sitting at his desk, right in front of his studies, didn't mean he'd concentrate, though. Instead, he closed his eyes and listened to Leo's breath. Now that his best friend was sick, all of his other problems seemed so unimportant and stupid to him. All of his thoughts were about him recovering...and in truth, Elliot wondered why. Why couldn't he think about anything else? He sighed, took in a deep breath and re-opened his eyes, glancing at the papers and books on the desk. Seriously, he had enough stuff to do.

For some minutes he managed to focus, at least kind of. His peace didn't last long though, when someone unexpectedly knocked the door. Looking at the clock, it wasn't 5 pm yet. Anyone could disturb at this hour.

Hurriedly, he went to the door to open it, not wanting Leo to be woken up by the noises.

”Yes?”, the Nightray opened the door and to his surprise, he found Anastasia on the other side. “What are **you** doing here?”

She was alone, none of her companions with her, though Leo had told him, one of them almost always was at her side. In her extravagant red dress, a bordeaux red fur-cape and a tiny feather-hat on her head, she appeared as if she had plans for the evening and was about to leave. Her lips were neatly painted in exactly the same red as her dress. And if Elliot didn't know better - at least he hoped he knew better - she seemed like a femme fatale on a mission. He was startled by her appearance, to be honest. It looked….indecent.

”What a polite welcome, Romeo”, she winked at him.

One sentence by her, only five words, and Elliot already was annoyed. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Stop bullshitting and I might treat you differently”, he hissed. _She can't be the girl who wrote that love song in the notebook!_

”Before reprimanding me, why don't you firstly improve your vulgar vocabulary?”, she chirped.

He huffed. “I assume, telling me this is not the reason why you came here when you're actually on your way elsewhere…”

”That's correct.” She smiled. “I came to ask how Leo is. I'm leaving for the weekend and couldn't go without checking on his condition beforehand.”

Why did she even care?! He glared at her, still annoyed. “It's not like you'd be able to improve his condition”, he responded coldly.

To his surprise, her expression changed. Now she looked stony and her eyes might be able to kill. “Do you even deserve Leo's friendship? He talks of you so dearly and always tries so hard to convince us what a good person you are but you seriously seem to have mastered hiding it.” She took a step closer, looking him in the eyes. “But **I do** worry about him, if you don't mind. And Len and Philip worry as well.”

 _They worry?..._ Elliot bit his lower lip. Maybe he'd been a bit too harsh to her. “I don't know what Leo told you but I don't need you to think good of me. Especially not as long as you don't even care to call me by my real name.” He halfway turned to his room, so Anastasia could peek in. “He's sleeping right now.”

She giggled lightly and Elliot redirected his gaze at her, surprised and confused. “I am aware, you don't like it”, she said truthfully. Then she indeed glanced inside, smiling softly. “Woah, I’m surprised he can look that peaceful.”

”Yeah”, Elliot agreed, without thinking much about what he said, looking at Leo like she did. But one second later he realized, he'd just agreed with her. Somehow, this entire conversation with Anastasia was full of surprises to him. “If you want me to, I will tell him you've been here to look after him.” This was his attempt of being kind to her.

”Is he better yet?”, she asked instead of replying to his question.

Elliot turned back to her, though Anastasia’s gaze still was fixed on his valet. “No.” Since two days his condition hadn't improved but also not worsened. _At least, it doesn't seem to worsen even more_ , he thought.

”At least, it doesn't seem to worsen even more”, she spoke.

Staring at her, the Nightray was glad she didn't look at him. For sure, he looked quite out of it, again surprised by her. “...yes”, he agreed once more.

”Will you spend the weekend at home?”, Anastasia asked next, finally glancing at the boy in front of her.

Why did she ask? “Yes, we’ll leave around 6, so I'll be home for dinner.” His mother expected him to eat dinner with the family. But he still didn't get why she cared…

”I see. But you don't plan to take him with you to tomorrow’s ball, I hope?”

”Of course not. He has to rest, after all.” Elliot didn't understand, was she up to anything certain?

Anastasia gave him a relieved smile. “I'm glad you think so. Not every master would say so.”

Elliot blinked his eyes, surprised, again. “You really seem to care for him…” This felt….. strange. Never before anyone truly had cared for Leo, no one but him. It always had been his very special and very own task and duty. Suddenly his chest felt tight. He didn't know feeling. “You can be reassured, I'll take good care of him.” Elliot just had the urge to point this out.

”I don't doubt it. Leo said, you're more like friends. No, that's not the word he used...it was…” She thought about it for a moment. “Right. Equals. He said, you are equals.”

”He told you that?” His eyes widened unintentionally. It felt as if a secret wasn't secret anymore.

”I hope that was not too personal? But don't worry about it. It's good for him to have someone like you on his side.”

”How can you say so? You barely know him”, Elliot stated stubbornly.

She blushed and for the first time since encountering her for the first time she seemed uncomfortable and not determined. “You're right. I apologize.” Anastasia took a deep breath and to Elliot it appeared as if she was collecting courage. “But I found myself liking to be in his presence. So, I meant to tell you, whether you accept it or not, you're not the only one anymore to care for him and worry about him.”

The Nightray was unsure how to react. Actually, he should feel happy for Leo. Right? But why couldn't he? Most probably it was because of her and her reputation. Right? “I just don't want him to get in trouble because of… well, because of you.”

She tilted her head. But instead of being enraged by his insult, her smile didn't fade. “Ugh, trouble? I guess, you don't know enough about me to judge my influence.”

Elliot huffed and shrugged his shoulders. “People are talking.”

”But wouldn't it be more fun to find out on your own?” While talking, she moved uncomfortably close and placed her gloved hand on his chest. “My influence in far beyond your imagination”, she added in a whisper, there was a mischievous smirk on her face.

It took Elliot a moment to re-compose, then he pushed her away and took a step back. “Don't you have no shame?!” He glared at her. “I think we’re done here. Good bye.” The teen had enough of her and already turned back to his dorm.

”Aww, Romeo, there's no need to feel flustered~”, she chirped, amused. “Please tell Leo, I was here. And also tell him, _everything is going fine_.” Anastasia as well turned to go.

The other rolled his eyes because of her strange _message_ for his valet. “I'll tell him” were his words before he closed the door. He stopped where he stood and took in a very deep breath. This girl honestly got on his nerves. There were moments, when she'd been almost kind...but then, in highest contrast…….. He shook his head. How could Leo, how could anyone bear her for more than ten minutes? To him, it seemed impossible. Especially, when she starts talking.

Right at this moment, after their conversation, Elliot felt like having written a four hour exam. His gaze fell on his desk. How was he supposed to study now? A sigh escaped his lips. _Damn… Luckily, Leo wasn't waked up by her shit._ Elliot's eyes wandered over to his valet who slept peacefully, curled up in his blanket. The view made his master smile and he was able to relax his stressed and tired muscles. Observing Leo, the bedside table and with it the notebook on it came in sight.

 _The notebook…_ Without thinking about it, Elliot approached the table, grasped it and hurried back to the hallway. He just had to know! 

But the hallway was empty. So, he closed the door of the shared dorm and quickly went through the corridor, aiming for the exit. Anastasia had been about to leave, therefore he simply had to go to the checkpoint where carriages usually stopped to bring and fetch students. He crossed the main building and finally parking lot came in sight. Unfortunately, since it was friday afternoon, Anastasia wasn't the only one to leave for the weekend. There were more than ten carriages and even more students around. Elliot already thought, he was too late...but then, he saw a red dress. Hurriedly, he ran over. Indeed, it was her; she was just about to climb into her carriage.

”Anastasia! Wait a sec!”

She halted, turned and her eyes widened in surprise seeing Elliot.

Panting because he'd ran so fast, the Nightray stopped in front of her, needing a moment to breathe. He was glad, she'd heard him. He was glad, he had made it in time. He didn't register, she wasn't the only one who'd heard him. Many of the other students around looked at them.

Anastasia’s gaze was fixed on Elliot. Len stood behind her, like a good guard would do. From inside the vehicle even Philip watched the upcoming scene. The girl patiently waited for him to raise his voice. At least it seemed so.

”By chance, is this yours?”, Elliot eventually asked bluntly and held the notebook out to her.

Immediately, her eyes began to shine like diamonds. “You've found it!” Her voice was filled with happiness and she took the book from him, taking it close to her chest, like hugging it.

”Yes. It was in the music room. We'd planed to bring it to the secretary but the week was busy and…” He stopped. Were those tears in her eyes?

”Thank you. It's very precious to me.” She quickly wiped the teardrops from the corners of her eyes. “My mom gave it to me, when I left to live with my father.”

”I see. You should take better care of it then.” Elliot punched himself internally for not having found kinder words.

She smiled. “As long as you're there to find it, there's no need to be more careful.”

Woah. Elliot's cheeks painted in a light rosy tone. “I don't plan to….”, he tried to talk it out of her mind but…-

”You opened it?” He was interrupted by her as she inspected the cord, which was attached to close the notebook.

”Umm, yeah, we hoped to find the owner’s name inside but there only were initials”, he explained.

”Oh, you're right. A.N.B., that's me. Anastasia Nicolette Beleign, my full name.”

Elliot hadn't known she had a second first name. Maybe if he had known, he might have been able to conclude it's hers earlier. “Oh, if I had known, I…”

Anastasia frowned in response. “You did not know. Then, how did you find out, it's mine?” She blinked her eyes innocently.

This was it. Now he blushed in a dark red. How was he supposed to explain, he'd read her songs and even worse, how was he supposed to put his thoughts about that one love song in words?! “Oh, well….”

Anastasia had no mercy. She waited for his reply. But unexpectedly, Len cleared his throat and leant a bit closer to his mistress. “I'm sorry but we need to leave, Anastasia. We're already late…”, he spoke.

”Oh, is this so?” She looked at Len who nodded. “In this case”, the girl turned back to Elliot, “you'll have to tell me next time we see.”

”I’m sure he will”, Len added but also he directed a kind smile at the Nightray which seemed to be meant reassuring, as if telling _Don't worry about it_.

Her guard offered his hand to Anastasia to help her inside the carriage. She accepted it but suddenly stopped in her movements and turned to meet Elliot's gaze one last time. “Thanks again, for returning my notebook. Oh, and I will call you by your name, as soon as you've introduced yourself to me, instead of presuming I know who you are just because you are the heir of one of the four great dukedoms, Romeo.” She nodded her head to him, instead of bowing like a lady, and finally disappeared inside the carriage, leaving a speechless Elliot behind outside.


	8. Masked Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the masked ball has come and Elliot has to face Josephine all by himself. He’s never been good with girls but his goals are set: he definitely has to convince his parents and Josephine, he’s not interested in her!

Elliot inhaled deeply. If he could, he would just leave, go back home to Leo and read a good book. When he had left with his parents, his valet luckily had felt better, so Elliot at least didn’t have to worry about his condition. Nonetheless, he didn’t want to be here.

One good point yet was, Josephine was late - and hopefully wouldn’t come at all. If fortune was on his side. The masked ball already was filled with dancing and laughing people. At first side, everyone seemed cheerful. Elliot wasn’t. He stood with his mother who was talking to another woman, about politics, and didn’t pay much attention to them. To be honest, he found masked balls like this one pretty stupid. And he felt like a fool. A fool in a ballroom filled with more fools. He wore a more extravagant outfit than usually which to him looked like the outfit of a tsar in a creamy white and night blue colors. The embroidery was silver like the silver painting on his ivory mask which covered his eyes and the bridge of his nose. Duchess Nightray had chosen his styling, obviously she had high hopes for tonight’s encounter.

”Elliot? Didn’t you hear me?”, his mother asked.

Elliot blinked himself back into reality. “Excuse me, mother”, he replied, apparently the other woman had excused herself, or had been dismissed by Bernice. Either way, he didn’t care.

The duchess smiled comprehensively, not understanding a bit. “Don’t be worried. I’m sure, she’ll come any moment.”

”What?”

”Josephine. She should arrive soon. The weather is terrible, all the wind and rain, maybe there was a problem with her carriage but I don’t doubt she’ll come.”

Elliot grunted internally. The storm outside perfectly matched his mood, he thought. Besides, he didn’t care why Jojo was late, he didn’t want her to attend the ball at all. His mother seemed to already be planning their engagement, this annoyed him the most because no one had asked for his opinion on this matter.

Demonstratively, he shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever.”

A nearby group of girls caught his attention as they all looked at him and whispered to themselves. Elliot knew these girls. At first, they had squealed about Vincent’s presence. From telling, he knew girls tend to find his adoptive brother very mysterious and therefore interesting, plus they like his extraordinary looks. But somehow, Vincent had a special recipe on how to treat the other sex. He basically could make them do as he pleases. A trait, which Elliot admires and fears at the same time. At this ball, Vincent soon had gotten rid of his admirers, though Elliot had no clue how. And now all of their attention was drawn to Elliot. Their insincerity pissed him off, so in reward for their disreputable behavior he totally ignored them. Usually, his mother would have told him to dance with some of the ladies but today, since she thought he was dating Josephine, he at least wasn’t pestered by her force.

Elliot looked for his father. He sat on a lounge at one end of the ballroom which was close to the dance floor, in deep discussion with other elderly men and duchess Rainsworth in her wheelchair also was with them. The man next to her in that reddish-golden costume must be duke Barma. Elliot gulped, seeing his father sitting there proudly. He would have liked to simply sneak away, to leave this stupid ball but never he would be able to dishonor and disappoint his father like that.

”Is she still not here?” Vanessa stepped over to her mother and her baby brother, her tone unpleased.

Bernice sighed audibly. “Vanessa, watch your voice. Elliot already is nervous enough.”

”I’m not worried!”, Elliot replied.

”Well, he wouldn’t have to be worried, if she wasn’t late. What kind of impression does she think she’s making?” Vanessa crossed her arms over her chest. His protective sister of course wouldn’t just let anyone date her brother. Though this was no date.

”For sure, she’s not late on purpose. She told me herself, she is glad to …”, duchess Nightray spoke but Elliot had enough.

”...”, he grunted audibly and began to walk off.

”Elliot, where are you going?”, his mother demanded.

”Bathroom.” Off he went. Elliot had to pass the huge staircase, to use a door which was hidden under the backside of it. But he stopped when he realized someone on the stair head.

There was a girl in a night blue ball gown which perfectly fit the blue of his costume. The fabric looked heavy and expensive and shimmered in silver lights as if stars were caught in the night sky which was her dress. Short lace sleeves of the same blue were attached to cover her upper arms and elbows, though the dress itself was strapless. Her mask was all silver as if hundreds of diamonds were placed on it and a night blue veil attached to the mask and ending somewhere in the middle of her back covered the entirety of her hair.

Despite the obvious weight of the dress, when she went down the stairs it seemed delicate and graceful. Elliot stared at her, amazed, and had totally forgotten that he wasn’t the only one around. He should not have been but he was surprised when this nightly beauty stopped in front of him, paying no attention to the others whose attention she’d drawn by her entrance.

”Please, forgive my lateness, lord Elliot”, she said to Elliot and bowed as if never having done anything else.

 _Jojo?!!_ Elliot stared, perplexed.

She waited.

Her beautiful lips formed a faint smile. But aside of this, he couldn’t read her expression.

”I’ve always been amazed by your straightforwardness”, she added.

Elliot cleared his throat. “I- I didn’t recognize, it’s you”, he replied, though he wasn’t entirely sure, if he told the truth.

There was no time for her to reply because duchess Nightray and also Vanessa joined their sides.

”Dear, you’re late. We’ve been worried about you”, the duchess said. “Especially Elliot.”

Said teen rolled his eyes behind his mask.

Jojo snickered lightly. “There was a tree which had fallen onto the street, so the carriage couldn’t pass”, she explained before she turned to Elliot. “It makes my heart flutter to hear you worried about me”, she hummed sweetly.

Elliot had no idea how to reply. He didn’t have much experience in dealing with females, except of his mother and his sister. Besides, how was he supposed to kindly turn her down, while his family already was so deep into it? His mother made a delighted sound, listening to Josephine’s words.

”I didn’t really worry, I was just wondering why you’re late”, Elliot responded.

His mother opened her mouth to say something, obviously his remark wasn’t entirely to her satisfaction. But Jojo talked first. “You did not worry? That’s rude to say”, she pouted.

”If anything, it’s sincere. That’s how I am. You gotta deal with it”, Elliot really had no intention to set anyone any further on false hope.

”Elliot! That’s no way to talk to a lady!” Bernice seemed disappointed and Elliot’s heart sank to see her like this. He never meant to disappoint his parents, it just appeared, he couldn’t please their expectations when it comes to women.

”...sorry”, he muttered silently.

Jojo’s eyes were fixed on him the entire time. If he just could read her expression! This stupid mask soiled every attempt!

”I like your sincere side”, Jojo said. “And if you’d like me to be sincere, I’d like to dance right now.” She held her hand out to him, so he could lead her to the dance floor.

Elliot didn’t feel like dancing. All eyes on them… no, thanks. Nonetheless, knowing his mother wouldn’t accept him declining her, he took her hand and indeed led her right into the middle of the dance floor. They turned to each other, bowed and then took a step closer to each other. Carefully, Elliot took her hand into his and positioned his other hand on her back. He was cautiously not to get too close to her, not wishing this to get anywhere near intimate. Elliot took a last deep breath and listened to the music, eventually Josephine looked up at him, their eyes met, though he could not see hers truly. Unable to explain why, his heart bumped a bit louder in his chest. Maybe it was because of their closeness?

They waltzed. Nothing special. Nothing extraordinary. Just a normal waltz with its stances and turns. Elliot did it mechanically, like with all those other girls he’d been forced to ask for a dance. He always felt a tiny bit awkward and nervous in those situations but this time, he felt even more nervous. Maybe because Jojo looked so very pretty, or because of the way she glanced at him, or because of his parents’ expectations. He gulped unhappily.

After a while, Josephine leant a very teeny weeny little bit closer. “I feel reminded in a song”, she smiled, her voice low, so only he could hear her.

”A song?”, he asked.

”Yeah, you know, these melodic installments with lyrics sung by a singer and chords played on instruments.”

”I know what a song is!” He had problems to keep his voice low and forced himself to stay calm. “What song?”

Her smile widened a bit. “Eyes on you, eyes on me, we’re doing this right. ‘Cause lovers dance when they’re feeling in love”, she quoted.

Elliot didn’t have to look around, he felt literally, or almost, everyone’s gaze on them. A sigh escaped his lips.

”You don’t like how they observe us?”, she asked.

”Of course not. I’m no animal in the zoo.” He had to remind himself to keep calm.

She snickered once again. “What a lovely comparison.” She paused for a moment. “I don’t mind them watching.”

”Yeah. Because you want them to see us as lovers. Because you want us to be lovers.” Oooops, this might have been too harsh.

But Jojo only shrugged her shoulders slightly. “Well, if you wish to judge me for having fallen for you, feel free to do so. It won’t change the way I feel.”

Elliot grunted annoyedly. “I don’t judge you. You can love whoever you want, I don’t care. It’s just that I don’t love you and no one bothers to ask for my opinion.” Now he had said too much! But he couldn’t hold back any longer, either.

Whatever reaction he’d expected to receive, this wasn’t it. Literally nothing about Josephine changed, though he’d rejected her. Instead, she continued to dance as if nothing had been said.

”You don’t know me”, she finally replied.

Elliot stared. He thought he knew her good enough. “I have no interest to know you”, he told her sincerely. This might sound rude, so he added: “Sorry about this but this is how I feel.”

She tilted her head a bit. “Lord Elliot, first of all and of most importance, never be sorry for how you feel…”

”You’re not disappointed?”

She giggled and got to the tips of her feet, to poke his nose with hers. “It’s your loss, not mine.”

Elliot blushed in a dark red and for a moment his chest felt like exploding, due to her response and action. “I think I can live with it”, he somehow brought out and secretly exhaled in relief when she drew away.

”Yeah”, Jojo smiled, “but living would be so much more to you, if you’d let me in. Birds do live before they learn to fly, but once they’ve learnt, they never gonna stop.”

Elliot laughed in reply. “Seriously? Birds? I get your metaphor but you gotta understand it’s lame.”

He saw her sigh heavily. “Okay, okay. I admit this was a bad try on poetry…”

”This was supposed to be poetry?”, Elliot couldn’t stop smiling.

”If you can do better, feel free to let it show”, Josephine snapped.

”Hugh?” He blinked his eyes. He couldn’t remember ever to have tried. “I’m not the one who wants to be poetic!”

”Then how do you court a girl?”

”By actions, I guess. And saying sweet nothings, perhaps. I don’t know”, he shrugged, “and I also don’t understand why we’re talking about this!”

”If you don’t have an idea how to court properly”, again Josephine got closer to whisper into his ear, “allow a lady to show you how to court a lord.” She breathed.

He was too out of it to push her away but Elliot stopped in his tracks. Too late he noticed, people still had been observing them. Now, the entire crowd on the dance floor had stopped and surrounded them in a circle. Some people whispered to each other and Elliot would have loved to just disappear.

Josephine snickered, almost sounding like a bell. “People are looking for entertainment. Shall we?”, she winked at him and called to the musicians to play a certain song. It was an up-speed piece, Elliot was surprised Jojo knew it at all, since it was quite modern. Again they bowed before she instructed him how to hold her and when they began to dance in a faster pace than the waltz, it was her leading. Elliot didn’t mind.

Dancing wasn’t the correct term to use here. They kind of flew across the dance floor and Josephine added a lot of turns as if she enjoyed to make her ball gown swing. After a while, Elliot had understood the most initial steps and she let him take over the lead. To both of their surprise, he even added a few lifts. It was fun, to be honest, as it somehow and strangely felt natural. But most fun was to see the startled and amazed reactions in their spectators’ expressions. Elliot was satisfied.

The piece eventually ended and before any awkwardness could spread, or the people would react in any way, Jojo spoke. “Woah, I need some fresh air before I faint”, she took Elliot’s hand and dragged him outside, onto the balcony where luckily no one was around.

Nonetheless, Elliot hesitated to step outside. He wasn’t allowed to go out without a guard. It was dark outside and attackers, like the Head Hunter, could hide anywhere. Josephine noticed his hesitation and turned to face him. “Don’t worry about the Head Hunter”, she obviously attempted to soothe him.

He hadn’t expected her to even bother her mind with the Head Hunter and seeing she did should have him at least appreciate her consideration but Elliot rolled his eyes. “I’m not worried. It’s just that I’m not supposed to go out without someone to guard me.” Instinctively he took ahold of the handle of his sword which as always was attached to his belt. Elliot was proud and he was convinced he could protect himself if necessary, instead of needing anyone else to rely on. So, he decided to ignore his father’s instructions and took the last step missing to enter the balcony. “Well, actually I do not need a guard to-“

Jojo grasped both of his hands. “I’ll protect you. In case.” She looked sincere and determined. At least Elliot thought so because it was a challenge to read her under all that masquerade.

”You will?” He couldn’t hold back his laughters of disbelief.

”You’d be surprised by the amounts of weapons I can hide under my ball gown”, she laughed as well and pulled him further outside until they reached the railing and were out of everybody’s view.

The laughters and the chilling atmosphere of not being in the middle of the spectators’ attention anymore made Elliot relax. “I need to admit, I’m yet surprised by the fact that you even thought about hiding weapons under your gown.” He pulled his hands from hers, learning she didn’t try to keep hold.

”As I said you don’t know me.” She turned to the railing and put her hands on it, looking up at the starry sky. “But I think I’ll take this as the best compliment I could ever expect from you.” Jojo didn’t look at him.

Elliot watched her. Her dress shone in the moonlight and seemed to challenge the stars. Somehow he felt sorry for disappointing her in so many ways. Indeed, Josephine was a beautiful and maybe also honorable lady. He just wasn’t into her. It’s not her fault. “I truly think you deserve to be complimented richly but I’m not the person to deliver”, he said and stood next to her. “I can’t feel sorry for it because this is how I feel and it would be worse to put you on false hope. Therefore, please understand, we’re not going to be. And also, please stop setting up hope in my parents.” His eyes were fixed on her, awaiting a reaction.

”I see”, she replied but didn’t look at Elliot, only at the moon.

Elliot understood and turned to walk away. He was almost halfway inside when hearing her voice made him halt.

”I enjoyed to dance with you”, she said. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure how you’d react to such a modern piece. D sharp minor, that is not very common and dancing in quaver time”, she laughed, “most people barely know how to master four-four time. I’m glad I didn’t ask too much of you.”

Elliot hadn’t known Josephine knew anything about music, only to waltz. But her words and their dance earlier had proved otherwise. He turned back to her and crossed his arms over his chest. “You never showed any deep interest in music”, he doubted.

”Yet here I stand talking about quaver times after leading you to Cowen”, she still was concentrated on the moon. But then she turned. “Oh, I mean, if you know Sir Frederic Hymen Cowen. He’s not very famous yet.”

”Of course I know him. I’m surprised you do.”

”Well, surprise, surprise”, Jojo smiled widely.

Elliot walked back to her side, not really feeling like returning to the crowd yet. “So…, you like music?”

”Do I?”, she shrugged. “I think, music is a way to express your feelings. And it says a lot about a person.” She looked at him. “For example, that song you’ve been composing lately. It’s quite quick-paced just like you who’s more a person of action than reflecting but it has a tender and kinda fragile component and the pace seems to embrace that component as if protecting it from the outside. It’s like you who has a gentle heart which you hide behind your anger.”

Elliot blushed in a dark red. “It’s- it’s just a piece I wrote and has nothing to do with me!” He attempted to persuade her, and himself.

”I understand why you’re protecting your heart.” She turned back to the railing and leant her arms onto it, dreamily looking at the garden. “I’d protect mine, too.”

Elliot had no clue how to reply. He didn’t even know how to feel. Internally he had the urge to sort his feelings but the bigger part of him didn’t have the strength to face them yet. So he just stood there and like Jojo looked at the garden. That silence should have felt awkward to him. But somehow it didn’t. Somehow it felt peaceful and comfortable. As well, he leant onto the railing.

”I enjoyed the dance as well”, he heard himself say and it came out naturally.

”Yeah, did you see how everyone was staring at us?” She laughed.

Elliot laughed as well and it felt good. “Honestly, we were just dancing!”

”Well, that snobbish people feel scandalized when a girl and a boy get any closer than one arm length.”

”What the hell did they think we’re going to do?”

Josephine shifted closer, so she didn’t have to speak loud. “I’m afraid, they expected us to get intimate any second”, she snickered.

”As if!” Elliot laughed.

Josephine shrugged once again. “I don’t care much for what they think.”

Elliot frowned. “You don’t? What about your family’s reputation?”

”Don’t get me wrong, reputation is important. But first of all I gotta be true to myself. And I love to dance exactly like this. I love quick-step and Latin-American dances which are even more intimate. Dancing is art and music is art. And if they are too narrow-minded to see and understand it’s not my problem and they never are gonna prevent me from practicing what I love.”

Elliot stared at her perplexed. This night was enlightening in many ways. He obviously hadn’t known anything about Josephine because right now she seemed so totally different from what he thought to know about her.

”I wish it was that easy”, he sighed. Seriously, he agreed with her but he knew he couldn’t behave like that. Pride and reputation of the Nightray family were always most important.

Jojo turned and took his hands into hers. “I know it’s not easy. For no one. But as long as you’ve got a safe haven, someone to share your deepest love with, there’s a way to get everything.” She looked deep into his eyes and her fingers stroked his palms. “I do believe, even if you feel alone now and still have to wait for that someone, they’ll come. And when they’re finally there, you’ll know it because they won’t get out of your head.” She took a step closer. “Please, promise me, never to stop believing and play your songs. You might not know it but your hands do miracles and it’d be such a shame never to be able to listen to your music again.”

Elliot gulped, not understanding what was happening.

She shifted even closer and brought her face close to his. If she’d wanted to, she’d have been able to kiss him. “I love you for the music you compose”, she breathed.

So close, her face looked beautiful, at least as much as he could see. Her lips seemed tempting and Elliot was all helpless. Barely he was able to pull his eyes from hers, they somehow were enchanting. Yes, Josephine obviously knew how to court, mostly from experience, he thought. Finally, he pulled away, bringing two steps between them. “You’re so different today…”, he spoke and adjusted his sleeve. His cheeks were painted in a shy pink. Internally, he longed to understand what was going on here. Everything appeared out of control, and he didn’t like it. He would just have ran away from her to escape but he couldn’t.

”Maybe this is the first time you truly talk to me”, Jojo replied but didn’t approach him. Luckily.

Elliot was helpless to reply. But they didn’t get more privacy. Vanessa found them and questioned what they were doing. Together, they all went back inside and for the rest of the ball Elliot and Josephine did not get another chance, or possibility, to share private words. Elliot found his parents being pleased about their supposedly fondness and he had no will and strength to dispute it for the remaining night. Josephine behaved like always, the perfect lady who always smiled, talked eloquently and behaved appropriately. In his mother’s words: _the perfect match_.

Anytime, the ball was over and everyone took their carriages home. At the Nightray estate, Elliot immediately headed for his chambers. When he entered his bedroom, he found a tiny candle burning and a certain valet surrounded by an indefinable amount of blankets on the sofa.

Elliot exhaled exhaustedly but he was glad, Leo was asleep. He approached Leo, took the book to put it aside and blew out the candle.

Leo shifted a little bit. “You’re back?”, he muttered, half-asleep.

”Yeah”, Elliot answered softly. “Good night.”

”G’night”, Leo replied and continued where he’d stop to sleep.

Luckily, Leo didn’t bomb him with questions about the ball. And more luckily, Leo seemed to feel better. He could go and sleep in his own room but Elliot preferred him to be here, just in case.

Elliot threw himself onto his mattress. He knew he should sort his thoughts. He didn’t know what to think of the ball and Jojo, though.

* * *

The next morning came fast and during breakfast, Bernice couldn’t stop talking about Josephine and also about Josephine and Elliot being on the balcony, all alone and she wouldn’t quit asking what they’ve been talking about. Elliot did his very best to reduce her excitement in a cautious way. His father Bernard had to inform his son, he hadn’t been pleased by their second dance but in general, he approved of their relationship. Elliot felt desperate.

While they were talking, Leo received a flower bouquet of yellow and orange marigolds. Elliot knew those were his favorite flowers and he wondered who might have sent it. In thoughts, he watched his valet beam in happiness due to the flowers.

”Who sent them?”, Elliot asked.

Leo just couldn’t stop smiling but he shrugged. “There’s no card or anything. But aren’t they pretty?”

Elliot felt even more desperate. Who would send Leo flowers? And why? And most important, did he have a secret admirer?


	9. Things You Don’t Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes the ordinary way. Leo slowly recovers, Elliot fulfills his duties but those flowers still are on his mind and the friends end up in a fight. Furthermore, somehow Anastasia appears to be everywhere, and then there’s Len who opens up to Elliot.

”You sure it’s okay I stay here?” Leo peeked out from somewhere underneath his blankets, watching his master shrugging on his coat.

”It is, Leo. Father is not even in and mother…”, Elliot looked at himself in the mirror, “...besides, you’re still sick. No way I’ll take you with me.”

After breakfast Elliot’s father had asked him to go to the orphanage and settle certain affairs for him. It was nothing extraordinary, just checking on everything, doing some desk work, for almost one year Elliot had been doing that kind of work in the weekends. Right now, he was getting dressed and about to leave.

”I don’t feel that bad anymore”, Leo hummed. The entire night he had spent on the sofa in Elliot’s chamber.

”That’s good. But we don’t want your condition to worsen, do we?” Elliot tied the blue ribbon around his neck.

”Hm. The upholstery in your room really is more comfortable”, Leo sat up and reached for a book to read.

Elliot smiled and turned to look for his gloves. “Make yourself as comfortable as you want”, he found them in a drawer of his dresser.

”Hm”, Leo only brought out in response. He already was focused on the novel in his hands, reading the first page.

In silence Elliot finished his styling, attaching his sword to the belt around his hips. But though he was silent, he had things on his mind. Actually he was glad he could go anywhere and distract his mind. Distract of two things: the _arrangements_ with Josephine...and the flowers Leo had received. Absentmindedly, he once more checked his outfit.

”Elliot?”

Elliot was dragged from his thoughts and gazed at Leo. “What’s it?”

”I can tell, there’s something on your mind. I’m not quite keen to talk about it, if it’s about Josephine...but you know, you can tell me”, Leo for once directly looked at Elliot, ignoring the book in his hands.

”Well”, Elliot started, uncertain what to say, “...actually, it **is** about Jojo. I’m not entirely certain yet but I think, she’s not as terrible.” He felt his cheeks flushing.

”Is she?” Leo smiled. “So, you enjoyed yesterday’s ball?”

Elliot nodded. “I think I did.” He took in a deep breath. “She was so different. And she’s interested in music and dancing and … it felt I didn’t know her before.”

Leo seemed pleased. “At least you had a nice evening and no problems with her. That’s most important.”

Elliot sighed heavily. “I think you don’t get it, Leo. My parents are even more eager to have us a couple, now. Father said he approves of it! Literally!” He took seat on an armchair, tired of it. “And I don’t have any reason to argue against it. Not when it felt so good to be with her.”

This made his servant frown. “Whatever, you still can tell them you feel too young, too…. immature.”

”I wish it was that easy…”, he leant back.

”Listen, I’ve been thinking about it. What if you already had a girl you like?”

Elliot blinked his eyes. “What?”

”We could pretend there’s a girl you like and meet and such. This would spare us time”, Leo explained, a villainous grin on his face. “We would send you fake love letters and fake flowers like those I got and if they ask who it is, you can say you don’t want to tell them yet, or she prefers to have it secret for now. Eventually, we would pretend she quit and then you’re heart-broken and don’t want to think about any girls in near future.”

Elliot got to his feet, annoyed. “This is stupid and childish, aside of the fact I’m not going to lie to my family like that. Who’d fake such a thing? Only cowardly fools”, he snorted.

”Well, then try to think of a solution on your own”, Leo huffed and pulled the book over his face, reading.

Elliot crossed his arms over his chest, when something hit him out of nowhere, asking: “Those flowers, they weren’t faked, too, were they?”

”You’re serious?” Leo stared at Elliot. “What do you think? I sent them to myself? Why? What for?” He sounded irritated, obviously.

”After all those are your favorite flowers...and who would know…?”, Elliot still wasn’t sure about his own theory but somehow it made sense, **somehow**.

”Yeah, right! Because I don’t have anyone else who knows me, any other friends but you! And since you didn’t send them, it can only be me! Oh, I’m so sorry, I forgot, I’m an orphan who has no family and friends!” Leo stomped to his feet. “Just a street rat, right? Worth nothing without you!” He tossed the book on the floor. “I think I’ll better go to my room, as you’re out, _master_!” The raven stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Elliot ran after him. “Leo!”, grasping his arm as he caught up in the hallway, he forced his servant to stop, though Leo refused to look at him, he at least seemed willing to listen. “You’re no rat and you know, I don’t think you’re unworthy! You…”

Leo interrupted him, talking in a measured tone, not meeting Elliot’s gaze. “How do I know what you’re thinking when you don’t even dare to express your sincere opinion about Josephine? You say my idea is cowardly but I’m trying to help while all you do is whine and complain. It’s not me who’s the coward, it’s you. You who always preaches about the importance of sincerity.” And with this Leo pulled his arm free and rushed away. Elliot didn’t hold him back this time. Instead, he rushed to the opposite direction, heading for the entrance hall.

Elliot’s mind was spinning wildly as he got to the carriage. He was no coward! Damn, he wasn’t! Leo didn’t know anything, he didn’t understand! Elliot had good reason to hold back his true feelings and opinions. It wasn’t that easy to be the heir of one of the four great dukedoms. Everyone had expectations he has to meet, there were so many obligations. What a noble, what a son would he be if he just did what he feels like and what he wishes to do? Freedom is a treasure he doesn’t own. Elliot couldn’t comprehend why Leo didn’t get it. But maybe it wasn’t about this...it was about the flowers… Now Elliot even more than before needed to know who’d sent them. And why. Though the probability might be little, it was stupid of Elliot to ask whether he’d sent them to himself, Elliot was aware.

It took him almost the entire afternoon to come to this conclusion, after calming down. He’d finished his assignments at Fiana’s and now he sat in the carriage on the way back home. It already had begun to darken outside, his mother expected him back for dinner which was a little earlier today, so Elliot and Leo could return to Lutwidge before curfew. Elliot couldn’t await to arrive, directly go to Leo’s chamber in the wing of the servants and apologize. But he knew, Leo still must be angry and an angry Leo is a dangerous and violent Leo. Elliot sighed and told the driver to stop at the bookstore. Maybe a little gift would help.

The carriage stopped and Elliot told the driver to wait before he entered the store. Inside he took a deep breath. The scent of books is so soothing to him and the shop was almost empty, therefore quiet. Good. He began to scan the shelves, looking for something Leo would like. A book with a unique, pretty cover. The actual challenge was how to pick a special book for someone who reads literally everything. Elliot sighed and instinctively headed for the area which music-themed books, musical sheets and chords and everything else a musician would love to dive in. Then, a certain music book caught his attention. On it there was the name of the componist Leo had talked about recently. Elliot grasped it to take a closer look.

”Oh, Romeo, what a pleasant surprise”, a certain voice chirped.

Elliot turned, already feeling himself growing annoyed. “Lady Anastasia, good afternoon”, he said politely.

”Always such a well-mannered noble you are”, she smiled, stopping in front of him, curtsying. It seemed so unnatural seeing her do it but it gave Elliot a chance to examine her outfit. Of course she wore red, he’d already found out this must be her favorite color, the clothes were quite plain though. For once she didn’t seem eager to draw attention. In a bit distance Elliot saw Len who was looking at them and bowed his head to greet Elliot.

”I’m sorry, I am quite busy”, Elliot said, not willing to deal with her now, besides he truly should head home.

”I see”, Anastasia replied, not moving away. “Nonetheless, I’d like to inquire how Leo is doing?”

Elliot sighed heavily, looking down at her, though she almost was his height. “Way better”, he replied briefly.

Her smile widened. “That’s a relief. I hope he liked the flowers?”

Elliot’s eyes widened. “ **You** sent them?!”

An innocent nod.

”Why?” Elliot looked her up and down, all over again, trying to figure out what she was up to because he didn’t trust her an inch. And never he would let her hurt Leo.

She blinked her puppy eyes. “Marigolds are his favorite flowers. I thought they would cheer him up.”

”Well”, Elliot fixed her stubbornly, “they did. But you could have attached a card or anything with your name on it. Next time I’d like you to refrain from sending any, though. They caused quite a ruckus.” He couldn’t believe it was her! If she’d just added her name, they would have never fought about it!

”Oh, this wasn’t my intention, of course. Though, I don’t see how flowers he likes would cause a _ruckus_. Or was it the fact that you didn’t know who sent them?” Her smile widened and she reached up, curling his lock around her index finger. “Were you envious?~”

Elliot immediately pushed her hand away, growing in annoyance.

”You know, Leo can have lovers, too. While you’re dating Jojo, why shouldn’t he have a girl as well?”, Anastasia hummed and withdrew her hand from Elliot.

He frowned. “Does this mean you’re in love with him?”

”Don’t ask a lady questions like that so bluntly. Also, I’m not obliged to tell you about my deepest feelings.” She snickered. “Besides, you didn’t deny you’re dating Jojo. So it’s a real thing now. I wouldn’t have thought so, I must admit.”

Was it her plan to mock him?! “This is none of your business!”, he growled at her.

She shrugged. “I’m not even interested, to be honest. Though it puzzles me what made you change your mind…”, while talking Anastasia turned to go, seeming to grow tired of their conversation.

Elliot sighed, glad she was about to leave. “To keep you from assuming about it and spreading rumors, it seems I just didn’t know her.” He approached the counter, only three steps from him, to buy the book of the musician. Paying he didn’t even look at Anastasia but he knew she listened. “Luckily yesterday’s ball taught me her real character. She’s beautiful, she intelligent and...just perfect. There’s nothing I don’t like about her.” Somehow those words came out on their own and he just now realized how true they were. He’d been thinking about yesterday so often but suddenly he seemed to see it, see her clearly. It surprised him. But turning back to Anastasia he was even more surprised to see the way she looked at him.

For once she appeared speechless. Only for a short moment, though. Quickly Anastasia recomposed and cleared her throat. “So what now? Going to confess to her? It’s just been one evening. A masked ball even. No one’s himself at those disguised feasts. Maybe you’ve also been drunk, or her, or both of you. It’s foolish to assume she’s suddenly all different.”

”What exactly is your problem?!” Elliot couldn’t believe his ears! Was all she had in mind making laughter of him?! “You called me a coward, now a fool! It’s not your business, did you get this?! I can date or not date whoever I wish for and I certainly don’t need advice from a childish girl who never holds back to score with men.” Now it was said…..and he couldn’t take it back, knowing it was impolite.

Anastasia slapped him angrily. “Shut up about things you don’t know!”, she hissed, turned and stormed out of the bookstore. The door loudly slammed shut behind her.

Elliot blinked his eyes — she was faster gone than lightning — and reached up, massaging his cheek.

”Are you all right, mylord?”, Len asked him. He hadn’t chased after his mistress.

”Yeah, I’m fine”, Elliot replied and approached the exit, “but shouldn’t you better go after her?” He tried not to sound as pissed off because Len hadn’t done anything wrong and certainly couldn’t influence Anastasia’s terrible behavior.

Walking to the door and holding it open to Elliot, Len smiled. “I found myself more needed here.”

They stepped outside and Elliot cursed. His carriage was gone. He looked to both sides, the streets already were dark, only the street lamps giving some light. Even the night sky was pitch black and the worst was he’d definitely be late for dinner, if he had to walk home.

Len stood next to Elliot. “I’m sorry, mylord. It seems Anne took your vehicle.”

Elliot grunted but bit his lip not to swear again. “Seems I’ll have to walk, then”, he growled unhappily and turned, walking off.

It only took some seconds, then Len walked next to him. “May I walk you home?”

Elliot frowned. “That’s not necessary, thanks. It’s only half an hour from here.” To be honest, he didn’t need anyone’s company right now.

But Len insisted, “I really think it is necessary, mylord.” He didn’t say more and Elliot didn’t know whether on purpose.

So Elliot just nodded and they walked for a while.

”I’m seriously sorry for her inappropriate behavior”, Len said, obviously meaning it. “All of it.”

Elliot grunted. “I don’t know how you can stand her…”

Len sighed lightly. “It’s easy, if you don’t have a choice.”

”Couldn’t you work for someone else?” Elliot looked at Len, now curious.

He shook his head, slowly. “No. Marquis Beleign did me a great favor, in response I’m in his service and he demands me to look after his daughter.”

”I see”, Elliot wondered what this favor might have been. “You seem like an experienced swordsman, so I don’t wonder the marquis wants you to guard her.”

Len laughed silently. “Thanks, mylord. I’ve had the honor to gain the same training and education as common in knighthood. My noble parents have provided me the best tutors in the country since I was six.”

”Seriously?”, Elliot blinked. Did this mean Len’s of nobility, too? Or was his family just wealthy? Elliot didn’t even know where Len came from. “I shouldn’t be surprised, judging by your skills but I’m impressed, nonetheless. Where are you from?”

Len’s expression suddenly looked troubled. “I’d prefer not to talk about it. I….’ve got family issues which forced me to leave home.”

”And the marquis took you in?”

”Kind of”, Len nodded.

Elliot nodded as well. “I see.” He would’ve push for answers. Also, he could totally understand why someone of their age had issues with his parents, though Len certainly was older than him.

Len smiled, grateful that Elliot didn’t ask anymore about it. “You’re quite good at swordsmanship as well, mylord. I’ve seen you training in the gym at Lutwidge.”

”I wish I was”, Elliot grinned.

”You only lack experience and speed but you know the techniques, I can say.”

Elliot scratched the back of his neck. “You’re not the first one to tell me.” Once, encountering the Baskervilles in the grounds of the academy, his opponent had said exactly the same.

”Would you like me to help you improve?”, Len asked, “it would be an honor for me”, he added.

Elliot smiled in politeness. “I’ll consider it, thanks.” But he didn’t think he should accept.

”Take your time.” Len looked around and Elliot noticed how he always made sure to be aware of the surroundings.

Elliot observed Len, curious, his behavior reminded him in that of a real knight. “Considering your education, have you been appointed to be a knight?” Like Break?

A chuckle came from the other. “Yes. You’re really interested in it, it seems.”

”Of course I am. Knights are so superior and noble and honorable.” The enthusiasm in Elliot’s voice was obvious. “There’s a knight at Pandora. You should see him fighting, it’s amazing. I tried to challenge him some times but as predictable I’m no match at all.” He exhaled bitterly.

”You would like **him** to teach you”, Len expressed it as the obvious fact it was.

”To be honest, yes. But I don’t wish to take his time, he surely has more important subjects to deal with. Also, he wouldn’t work for my family.” Elliot shrugged, trying to tell, he didn’t care much. As if. “Still, he trains Ada’s brother which is totally point- and hopeless.” He pouted unintentionally.

”Ada?”, Len asked, frowning.

”Vessalius”, Elliot added in explanation and Len nodded in understanding.

”I assume, the Vessalius’ relationship to that knight of Pandora is better than your family’s”, Len spoke.

”It’s complicated”, Elliot replied. “Oz is important to the organization. He’s that spoiled, he always walks around with a ton of guards!”

”I don’t think you’re any less valuable than him”, Len looked ahead, “from what I’ve seen, I would say, you’re going to be a generous and wise duke one day. You can’t know but let me assure you, I can tell people’s’ capabilities of being able to become a leader. And”, he hesitated for a moment and then turned to glance at Elliot, “if I were free to choose, I’d rather be your guard, to protect you from any harm.”

Elliot stopped abruptly and stared at Len. His hands clenched to fists. “I certainly don’t need anyone to sacrifice his life for me! Thanks!” This wasn’t only about Len… “Also, I can look after myself pretty good!” Elliot angrily stomped away, leaving a startled Len behind. A few seconds later he caught up, though.

”Mylord, you got this wrong!” Len tried to stop him but Elliot didn’t.

”I never contemplated sacrifices. What a guard would I be, if I died and left my master to his fate?”

This made Elliot stop and he looked up at Len, anger still visible in his expression.

Len was grateful that Elliot seemed to understand. “I’d protect you from any harm I said. And to comply with my vow I’d of course have to stay alive, too.”

Elliot still stared, not knowing how to response to this, then he looked away, sort of embarrassed about it. “Well, as long as you’re in marquis Beleign’s service, this is out of discussion.”

”You’re right”, Len shoulders hung low. They continued on their way. “But maybe I can teach Leo how to actually shoot with a gun, just in case.”

Elliot couldn’t help but snicker lightly. “He’s hopeless. He’s better with his fists, or at throwing objects.”

”I wouldn’t have thought he’s any good at close combat”, Len said surprised.

”I know, he doesn’t look so. But believe me, he is.” Elliot knew from personal experience after all. “It might be to his advantage that people tend to underestimate him.”

”Certainly.”

Elliot reached for his slightly redded cheek. “Your mistress shouldn’t be underestimated, either. Her slap was quite powerful, at least more than the ones of my sister.”

Len smiled. “Sisters always use to slap their brothers when they’re emotional it seems”, he said and turned his head away, focusing on a group of men nearby whilst reaching up for his eyes.

Elliot frowned. “You’ve got a sister, too?”

”Yeah. Besides, Anne is that strong because she has me teach her in swordsmanship.” Len redirected his attention to Elliot whose eyes grew wide.

”You’re kidding me.” A noblewoman taking lessons in swordsmanship!

”I’m sorry to disappoint you but I’m not”, Len replied. His kind smile always on his lips.

”Okay, I admit this is tough and impressive. It seems she’s always good for a surprise. I’ve heard her singing once, it was….”, he searched for an accurate word, “indescribable, to be honest. And the songs in her notebook…, I know I shouldn’t have read it…”

”Mylord, I’m aware of Anne’s allure but please I inquire you not to fall for her charms. For her it’s only a game and knowing her schemes, with good reason I suspect she’s set you as her next trophy.” His voice sounded sincere and soft.

Elliot quickly shook his head. “I’m not falling for her! Never ever would I! Her behavior in total is 100 % unbearable! I could never stand her!”, he insisted.

”I see but if you ever change your opinion about her, please remember my warning. For your own good. And your family’s”, Len sighed. “I know this must sound rude of me as one of her closest persons to say so. But I’m not her friend and I value you too much not to warn you.”

”Umm, thanks I guess…” Elliot wasn’t sure how to feel. “It’s strange. You’re barely know me.”

”As you don’t know much about me. But…”, Len frowned at a group of five men standing nearby, “I’d lie if I said, I wasn’t interested. I… am trying to figure out how to ...use my skills and position to the best possible result and I think, serving you would be the best I could do.”

Elliot laughed a bit. “I feel, you think too lowly of yourself. Don’t measure your value like that. To me, you seem like a strong, determined and kind person who doesn’t need anyone to rely on. Though you’re a knight, you don’t only live to serve.”

”And if exactly this is what I live for?”, Len asked and stopped, placing himself in front of Elliot as the five men began to approach.

”Nce evning”, one of them slurred. He was obviously drunk. “Y’look like nobls. Have some money to spare?”

Elliot placed his hand on the handle of his sword, Len didn’t, he still smiled. Even as the men surrounded them.

”This one’s the duke’s son”, another of them nodded at Elliot. “No wise idea to walk around in the dark of the night. Hey, I wonder what his daddy would pay for his safety”, he said to the others. They laughed.

Elliot felt his pulse speed up. “I’m afraid you won’t find out”, he heard Len replied. “I’ll only ask once, please clear the way.”

”And you’re who?” They laughed unimpressed, not moving.

”I’m the one who’ll break your ribs with one punch if you don’t leave us be.” Len’s voice growled powerfully.

His pure appearance and aura made the men hesitate, most of them. Except of the man closest to Elliot and therefore farthest to Len. Everything happened quickly. The man pulled out a knife and grabbed Elliot’s arm, intending to yank him closer and threaten him with the knife to his throat.

Len was faster, though. He didn’t even use his sword but grasped this man’s wrist, twisted his arm, they could hear it crack and the man scream, his knife fell to the ground. When Len released him, the man held onto his broken arm and snarled, the others took some steps away. Elliot watched the man’s painful expression with horror, seeing Len’s cold gaze on the attacker. “You should have listened”, he said and turned to the others. “Anyone else in need for pain?” His voice was icy.

They withdrew, one after another. Elliot looked at Len while trying to calm down. “Thanks”, he eventually managed to bring out.

”Let’s go.” Len stayed close to Elliot, silent for a while. “This is why you shouldn’t walk around on your own, I hope you’re aware”, he finally said.

Elliot crossed his arms, more like hugging himself.

”Especially with the always present threat of the Head Hunter lurking”, Len added.

Elliot looked aside, feeling uncomfortable about how this had turned out. “You don’t need to remind me.”

Len frowned at Elliot, studying his behavior and posture. He knew what it meant: fear. Never would Elliot admit it, he also knew. Therefore they just continued to walk, until they arrived at the estate of the Nightrays’.

”Here we are, thanks.” Elliot stopped at the huge staircase leading to the entrance. Their conversation didn’t run as smoothly anymore.

Len looked up the staircase, then down at Elliot. “Let me teach you fighting”, Len spoke.

Elliot didn’t know what to see in Len, or in himself. “Have dinner with my family and me”, he replied. “After that, Leo and I will return to Lutwidge. You can come along to meet Anastasia there.”

”I think I better should return now. I should already have. Nobody knows what dangers Anne’s already in”, Len smiled, adjusting his uniform. “But I’d really love to stay.”

They parted ways. Elliot had to reassure his mother why he was late, had to listen to Vanessa yelling at him but most of all he had to apologize to Leo.

The next day at Lutwidge two odd things happened.

When he saw Len in the cafeteria to have breakfast, his movements were strangely stiff, though he smiled a good-morning-smile at Elliot from afar.

When Leo and he were on their way to first class, Josephine approached, her expression all troubled. “Elliot”, she pleaded, “I’m so sorry for standing you up! I really had looked forward to meet you on the masked ball and I’m sincerely so very sorry for not showing up without a word of explanation!” She bowed her head deeply, in apology. Elliot didn’t understand what she was talking about.


	10. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts in the library in which they try to study but end up discussing the happenings of the masked ball. And while Elliot and Leo grow closer, there’s still the mystery about Elliot’s date lingering in the air.

”But if it wasn’t Jojo, with whom did you dance?”, Edward asked, looking at Elliot with his green-golden eyes.

Elliot shrugged. “If I just knew….”, he muttered.

They were sitting at a group table in the library, doing their homework. Thomás, Charles and Edward had been as surprised as Elliot when they heard, Josephine never attended the masked ball. Leo pretended to be indifferent about it but Elliot knew it was quite the opposite, for they had talked way too much about the ball.

”You shouldn’t just shrug it off”, Thomás spoke to Elliot. “A stranger approached you, you’ve been alone on the balcony. She could have attacked you without anyone noticing.”

”C’mon on, Thomás. It was a girl”, Edward protested, obviously thinking the female sex couldn’t mean harm of such kind.

”And if she’d lured him away into the garden where others might be waiting to do the dirty work?”, Thomás added.

”We don’t even know for sure, whether she was a girl…” For once Charles spoke and drew everyone’s attention. He blinked at them, calculating. “It was a masked ball after all.”

Thomás nodded. “See, Elliot?”, he looked at Elliot, “I don’t want to imagine what could have happened. You definitely need to talk to your father about this.”

Elliot clenched his fist under the table, not liking this kind of attention.

”You’re overreacting”, Leo said as if it was a fact.

”Overreacting?”, Thomás repeated, startled. “He was in danger, Leo, don’t you—”

”Yes, we don’t know who she was but that doesn’t necessarily mean whoever approached him meant ill. He’s not a baby who needs to be pampered, so keep it down”, Leo huffed, annoyed.

But Thomás wasn’t done yet. He leant a bit closer, so he didn’t have to raise his voice too much — they still were in the library after all — but responded with pressure. “Whoever it was, was _ill_ enough to somehow prevent Jojo from attending the ball, dress like her, pretending to be her and sweet-mouth Elliot to find her interesting.”

Leo rolled his eyes visibly. “Oh no, what crime, she talked to Elliot…”, he replied sarcastically. “He’s lucky she didn’t touch his virg—“

”Quit it!” Elliot slammed his fist on the table, making the others jump slightly. “Don’t talk about it as if I’m not even present!” He stood, sick and tired of this conversation, about to walk off. He isn’t stupid, he is aware it was strange of this girl to pretend to be Josephine. But he also knew, she never said she was her, they just assumed it by her appearance. So, was she even to blame? Also, it was true, she made him walk out onto the balcony, despite the threat of the Head Hunter, but she’d never appeared to mean bad. And he’d really liked to talk to her, though he wouldn’t speak this out aloud yet.

Leo leant back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

”Elliot, sorry, don’t go”, Thomás held him by his arm, tugging him to sit down again. “I didn’t mean to enrage you, or make you feel uncomfortable.”

”Yeah, sorry, we’re just worried”, Edward added and Charles nodded, saying, “reflecting it, you’d react the same way, I assume.”

Elliot inhaled a sharp breath and sat back down, muttering underneath his breath. They didn’t understand him, though.

It became silent at their table and they all focused on their homework. Except of Leo. He barely wrote a sentence, resting his head in his palm. The raven hasn’t fully recovered yet, so Elliot secretly side-glanced at him every now and then. Although he couldn’t tell what truly was on Leo’s mind.

”Want to go to our dorm?”, Elliot eventually asked him.

Leo turned his head to look at him. “Ugh, what?”, he replied. Obviously he’d been far away in his thoughts.

Elliot smiled, blaming Leo’s condition for his absent mind. “You seem tired. Why don’t you go and rest?”

Leo blinked and after some seconds he nodded. “Yeah, I should…”, he stood and grasped his books.

When Leo went away to the exit of the library, Elliot looked after him, sighing to himself. In the doorway he saw Anastasia, Len and Philip entering the library and he observed how Leo started to talk to her, appearing angry. He lifted his hand and index finger in a lecturing manner, going to the tips of his toes, for she was taller than him — in her heels Anastasia is only slightly smaller than Elliot. When he was done, Leo stomped away and Elliot observed her looking after Leo and then turning to Elliot’s table. Their gazes met, she glared at him, but Elliot turned away, not interested in any further contact.

Elliot turned back to his papers but it wasn’t over yet. He could hear her stomping to them and when Anastasia stopped at their table, Elliot and his friends looked at her, expectingly.

”I didn’t know you’re such a crybaby!”, Anastasia growled at Elliot.

Elliot scowled at her. “Excuse me?”, he said. Always the drama queen, he was so sick of her behavior.

She placed her hands on her hips. “I hope you’re satisfied. Leo broke up with me”, she replied in an accusing tone.

”I didn’t know there’s anything to break up between him and you”, Elliot sneered, not in any mood to be kind to her. “Besides, whatever he does, is his own decision. It has nothing to do with me.”

”Oh, woah, congrats, you’re the biggest fool in the world! Whatever he does **always** involves you!” She got louder by every word and slowly drew the attention of the students around.

”Why would it?”, Elliot asked, his confusion and irritation about the nonsense she said growing fast.

”Well, obviously he doesn’t approve of me slapping you, though you—“

Elliot’s eyes went wide, surprised by this. Of course, in his rage he’d told Leo about the incident in the bookstore but Leo hadn’t said a word about breaking up with Anastasia. A triumphant grin came to Elliot’s lips. “It seems you don’t know him at all, though you pretend otherwise.”

”If this is all…, we’re trying to study”, Thomás intervened before Anastasia would go overboard in her anger.

She huffed audibly. “Well, his loss”, she replied, feigning indifference and turned, walking off. Philip and Len tailed after her, as they always did.

Elliot hesitated for a moment but then he hurriedly got to his feet and ran after them, after Len. They already were outside the library when he caught up.

”Len”, Elliot grasped him by his shoulder from behind, to make him stop. Anastasia was too busy with herself to even notice and Philip didn’t seem to have heard either.

Len stopped abruptly and turned to Elliot, rolling his shoulder to friendly dismiss Elliot’s hand. He smiled his usual smile.

Elliot withdrew his hand, not sure whether he’d only imagined Len flinching when being touched, searching for the words he meant to use. He gazed up at Len who was so tall, surely almost Break’s height, frowning. “You’re okay?”, he asked doubtfully.

”Lord Elliot. Whatever it might be, you wish to say, please put it brief as I have to go after Anastasia”, Len replied respectfully and only made Elliot frown more as this was no answer to his question. Plus, in town Len hadn’t felt bothered about leaving his mistress behind.

”Sure.” Elliot decided not to think about it too much for now. “About your offer to give me lessons in swordsmanship… If it still holds, I’d like to accept.”

Len’s eyes began to shine and his smile widened. “Of course it still holds. It’ll be an honor for me. We could start next monday, if this fits your schedule.”

Elliot felt excited about their arrangement. Being trained by a real knight! Next time at Pandora he might be a match to Break! Well, no match but at least somehow impressive! “To my mind we could start this week”, he said enthusiastically and full of energy.

A laughter escaped Len’s lips. “I’m sorry, mylord, but I have to skip sports this week. We can meet for the first lesson in the gym at 4 pm.”

Elliot groaned. “Fine, I’ll be there.” He made a mental note to himself. “Why are you skipping it, though?”, he added casually.

”Every body needs to rest once in a while”, Len shrugged. “I’ve grown accustomed to it.”

”Len, you coming?”, Philip had returned to their sight.

”Please excuse me. I need to go now”, Len bowed to Elliot before he walked off.

Elliot looked after him, still progressing his last words. _’Every body needs to rest once in a while. I’ve grown accustomed to it.’_ What did this mean? Sighing to himself he shook the thoughts off and went back inside the library, taking seat next to his classmates.

”Where have you been?”, Thomás asked.

”Looks like I’ll take lessons in swordsmanship from Len”, Elliot replied.

”From Len?”, Thomás repeated perplexed.

”Yeah”, Elliot nodded. “Did you know, he’s a real knight?” The ardor was evident in his tone.

”This doesn’t surprise me. Of course the marquis would only take the very best and most capable to protect his only child”, Charles said.

”Though, she doesn’t need guards but chaperones”, Edward added and caused them all to laugh, having heard more than enough of the rumors about her.

”Well, Len seems to be okay”, Thomás eventually spoke.

Elliot nodded. “I agree, although there’s not much I know about him. He only told me that his parents provided him that high class education and that he’s left home because some _family issues_...”

Edward stretched his arms, stiff from sitting. “I’ve tried to gather information but though people talk very much about Anastasia and Philip, there’s literally nothing known about Len. It’s mysterious, if you want to hear my opinion. And frustrating” because he hated not to have any intel on a person.

”You should invest more time into studying instead of gossiping”, Charles said.

”Haha, knowledge is power!”, Edward responded. “I’m only the second son, my brother’s the heir who’ll take father’s power and influence by birthright. I need to accumulate power on my own, by my own means.”

”Right, Liz’s father is a politician, so marrying her won’t earn you much”, Thomás grinned teasingly.

Charles snickered lightly. “Would she relish being a poor man’s wife who’s not able to provide for her life, I wonder…”

”Well, they don’t need money, or a legacy, as long as they deeply love each other”, Elliot laughed, too.

Edward glared at his friends who were teasing him. “You’re such idiots! At least, **I have** a girlfriend, you forever-alones!” He folded his arms over his chest, his face red. “Though”, he added, now grinning, too, “if Elliot truly was to fell for that strange girl at the masked ball, there might be hope.”

”Hm, I wonder…”, Elliot thought about it.

...

When they were done with their homework, Elliot returned to his shared down. As he opened the door and walked inside, a soft smile immediately came to his face, seeing Leo sitting in his bed, surrounded by books, covered by a blanket, reading.

The raven looked up from his novel. “Took you some time.”

”Yeah, I guess we’ve been faster, if we hadn’t talked that much.” Elliot put his papers and books on his desk.

”Off-topic, I assume?”, Leo asked.

”Yes, well, you know Edward…” Elliot wished he could read his expression.

The other closed his book and placed it on his lap. “Did they still bother you about the girl at the ball?”

Elliot noticed the change in Leo’s voice. “No no”, he quickly responded to soothe his valet. “Different stuff. I talked to Len and accepted his offer.” Of course Leo had been the first whom Elliot told about it.

Leo nodded and his posture wasn’t as stiff anymore, relaxing now. “Oh, that’s good. I think he can teach you a lot and he’s really kind.”

Elliot sat down on the edge of his bed, directly looking at Leo. “Are you all right?”, he asked.

”Hugh? Yeah, I’m feeling much better. Not that tired anymore. Give me another two or three days and I’m fully recovered”, Leo smiled and turned to face his master. “Really no need to worry.”

”That’s good but not what I meant”, Elliot took in a deep breath, unsure how to put it because he didn’t want to hurt Leo. “Anastasia is angry with me. Not that I care”, he shrugged, “but she said you broke up with her because of me.” He subconsciously kneaded his hands. “Look, if it’s for me, you don’t have to. The fact that I don’t like her shouldn’t influence your ...feelings for her. I want you to decide on your own, you know.”

Leo smiled widely and reached over, placing a lightly cold hand on Elliot’s to stop that act of insecurity. “Elliot, I’ve decided this on my own. Do you really think I’d want to be friends with someone who dares to raise a hand against you?”

Elliot’s eyes grew big in surprise and his gaze which had been fixed on their hands went up to have their eyes meet.

”Besides”, Leo withdrew his hand, “don’t be so full of yourself to think each of my actions and decisions circles around you”, he teased, inclining his head.

Elliot blinked once, then he grinned. “Lucky me.”

”Also”, Leo surprisingly added, “even if she hadn’t slapped you, I can’t accept her for seeing you as a trophy to take. You are none.”

Elliot didn’t know how to reply. Suddenly he felt warm and fluttery. So, he stood and walked to the small kitchenette in the tiny side room (every shared dorm at Lutwidge harbored two side rooms, one containing a kitchenette for simple cooking and tea preparing, the other a bathroom). “I’ll prepare some tea for us.”

Leo groaned loudly. “Your tea is awful!” He grasped his book and continued to read.

”Not worse than yours!”, Elliot replied from the other room.

When Elliot returned with big cups of fresh-brewed tea for them, Leo took his. “Elliot, let’s never fight about Anne again, okay?” He’d reached for his master’s sleeve, so he wouldn’t go.

Elliot looked at his arm and frowned. “I think we already settled this. Those flowers she sent…”

Leo gulped. “You don’t know the entire truth!” His grasp at Elliot’s wrist tightened that it almost hurt.

Elliot sat down on the edge of Leo’s bed and brought up his softest smile, placing his free hand on Leo’s shaking one. “Tell me then”, he said softly but also demanding.

Leo’s eyes widened, even Elliot could see it, and his cheeks flushed. He looked down at his legs. “I did something very stupid”, he started.

”Can’t be worse than almost getting expelled”, Elliot tried to cheer up his friend.

Leo snorted in light laughter. “I really only meant good. You have to believe me.” He still didn’t look up, his shoulders hanging low. “When you complained so much about the ball and your date with Jojo… that night when I sneaked to Anne’s room, we made a plan to help you out.”

”You what?”, Elliot asked startled.

”Since I couldn’t attend because of the cough, we agreed that she’d sent me an anonymous bouquet of yellow marigolds the next day, if our plan worked out.”

Elliot stared. He’d been sure, Anastasia had meant to court Leo, or at least to make it seem so! Though he didn’t want to, he felt himself getting angry. “What was the plan?”, he asked, gritting his teeth.

”Len and Philip detained Jojo’s carriage and caused it to never arrive while Anne dressed like Jojo and attended the ball in her stead.” Finally Leo turned his head and looked for Elliot’s reaction. “Don’t be mad!” He grasped Elliot by his wrists. “I only wanted to spare you from having to deal with her alone! And when Anne came up with that plan, I thought she means good, too!”

Elliot was shocked and attempted to pull away but Leo was way stronger than anyone who didn’t truly know him would expect. He didn’t release his master.

”When you told me how interesting you found that girl whom you surmised to be Jojo, I felt bad about it and I knew I have to tell you but I didn’t know how and then we had that fight and I was angry and and…”

Elliot still tried to pull away. He couldn’t believe his ears! How could they fool him like that?!

”I didn’t know about her true intentions! Damn it, Elliot!” Leo yanked him closer, to force him to look at him. “If I had known what she truly thinks about you, I would have never granted her a single glance!” His chest heaved up and down rapidly as he talked in rage. “And when I saw her in the library, it took me all my willpower not to beat her up!”

Elliot felt too much to decide what to concentrate on. He looked at Leo and wanted to say something, anything. But nothing would come to his mind and leave his lips. Eventually Leo released his wrists and glanced aside, ashamed. An eternity passed until finally Elliot did the only thing he could think of: he pulled Leo close and hugged him tightly. It took the raven a moment of surprise, then he returned the hug.

”I’m really sorry”, Leo muttered against the other in a low tone.

Elliot shook his head. “I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have complained that much but settled things on my own. My immature behavior put you in an uncomfortable situation.”

”Yeah, you’re such a child”, Leo agreed.

Elliot groaned the slightest. “I’m not.”

Anytime, they let go of each other and Elliot stood, stretching. “Anyways, I might have said I found the masked girl at the ball interesting but that doesn’t mean, I fell for her.” He placed his hands on his hips in a self-confident manner, grinning at Leo. “I just can’t think of any girl to match for me.”

Leo laughed. “Yeah, because you’re impossible. I should get an award for bearing you every day.” He felt so much better and lighter after telling Elliot the truth.

”At least, you should get an award for not beating Anne up in the library”, Elliot replied, seriously glad that Leo had been able to restrain himself.

”Ugh, I’m looking forward to whatever you’ll consider appropriate to reward me”, Leo hummed, “master.”

This evening they both had been closer than they’d ever been before — in more ways but only the physical one. None of them realized, it had been that girl they both had agreed on despising and ignoring who caused it. More so, they would never even consider being grateful towards her.


	11. A Lesson In Swordmanship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot and Leo have agreed on ignoring that nuisance called Anastasia but this is easier said than done.  
> It’s time for a duel!

When Elliot and Leo entered the gym, the first Elliot’s eyes fell on was that fiery red hair. He abruptly stopped.

”What is **she** doing here?!”, he exclaimed, addressing Len who turned to him from other end.

Anne was drinking some water from a bottle, wearing a sports dress which was of a creamy white with red rose embroidery on it.

Len tried to calm the situation. “We’ve just finished training”, he explained.

Watching Elliot and Leo approach, she put the bottle aside and took her towel, dabbing her sweaty forehead with it. “Afraid I might crib your breathtaking swordsmanship skills?”, Anne hummed.

”Do you even know how to hold a sword?”, Elliot hissed, annoyed by her.

She winked at him. “Swords are my specialty”, she told him and placed her hand on his lower abdomen, maybe even deeper, getting too close to him.

Ignoring his entire education, he violently pushed her away. “Don’t you have no shame?!”, he yelled at her, his face turning red. He didn’t care at all that her back hit the wall hardly and felt even more disgusted when her playful expression didn’t waver.

”Anne, stop that!” Len intervened, placing himself between them. “Seriously!” He glared at her. “Do you really need more trouble?”

Leo took ahold of his master’s arm and pulled him away from the situation. When Elliot turned to face him, not listening any longer to Len’s words to Anastasia, Leo asked in a low tone: “Do you really think this is a good idea? Let’s just leave.”

Len had offered Elliot to give him lessons in swordsmanship which, after some time of considering, he had accepted gratefully. Len is a fine guy, he thought and since he is a real knight, Elliot not only was impressed but also is sure he could truly learn from him.

”I’m not quitting because of **her** ”, Elliot replied truthfully. There was disgust in his voice.

Leo considered the other for a moment, not releasing his arm yet, then he nodded. “Okay.” He didn’t say more and both of them went over to a bench further away from Anne’s. Elliot placed down his sports bag and took off his jacket. Under it he already wore his sportswear. He only had to change into his gym shoes.

Leo sat down on the bench, shifting a bit from right to left and back and forth. He huffed unhappily.

”What’s it?”, Elliot asked while tying his shoes.

”This is why I hate gyms. They’re so uncomfortable. Even the benches. No good spot to sit and read.”

Elliot grinned. “Good reading spots aren’t very essential for gyms, sorry to tell you.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Fuck off.” He grasped the book he’d brought for entertainment.

”I told you, you don’t have to come here with me. You still can go back to our dorm, or wherever you want”, Elliot added, straightening.

”Shhhh, I’m reading”, Leo replied not even looking up, making Elliot sigh to himself. Sometimes, he honestly didn’t understand his valet, though he really tried. Why complaining but still sticking to him?

”Lord Elliot, are you ready?” Len came over.

The addressed teen nodded. “Yes.” He took his sword.

”Sorry, you won’t need this for now. We’ll start with the wooden swords, if you don’t mind that is”, Len stopped Elliot, smiling softly.

Elliot opened his mouth to contradict. The last time he’d trained with those wooden toys for kids was four years ago.

”We’ll get to that when we’ve done the basics”, Len added.

This explanation made Elliot frown even more. “You’re aware I’m not a beginner?”

”I am, my lord”, the other replied and went over to fetch two wooden training swords for them. Then he positioned himself in the middle of the training ground, beckoning Elliot to him. “Let’s start.”

Elliot considered his precious heirloom for another moment.

“I’ll take care of it”, Leo mumbled, still not looking up but he extended one hand to take the sword from his master.

Elliot bit his lower lip to hide that grateful, soft smile which threatened to appear on his face. “Thanks”, he said and gave the other the weapon, quickly turning away to hide his blush. He didn’t notice how Anne side-glanced at them.

Joining Len on the training ground, Elliot was handed the wooden sword.

”Before we start”, Len said, “I’m sorry for the incident with Anne. I…”

Elliot scowled unhappily. “Let’s just not talk about her. I know it’s not your fault.” He clenched the fist around the sword’s handle.

Len nodded. “I apologize. Next time, I’ll make sure we’re alone.”

”Thanks.”

With this, the subject should be dealt with. At least Elliot made it obvious not to wish to continue with it. “Firstly, I’ll show you how to hold a sword”, Len told Elliot. “For beginners, you use your strong arm which is your right. You need a strong but not stiff grip on the handle and”, he curled his wrist so that he easily swung the wooden stick, almost like a dancer, “you need a flexible wrist to effortlessly move your weapon without loosening the grip.”

Elliot observed Len’s movements. He knew Break could swing his cane like this, looking so graceful. Nodding to Len, he tightened the hold on the handle of his training sword exactly the way he uses to hold his actual sword. With a determined and strong grasp.

Len looked at his hand. “Hold on, my lord”, he said and placed himself behind the other, showing him how to better hold the weapon. “Do you see? Your grip is too stiff. I advise you to relax a bit. Like this, if you fight a strong opponent, your wrist will easily be sprained or broken because any unexpected force can’t be absorbed fast enough.”

Elliot tried to loosen his grip as he was told, though it didn’t feel right to him. How was he supposed to control a lethal weapon, if didn’t hold it properly? “How exactly am I supposed to control my sword with such a lose grip?”, he asked, curling his wrist.

”That’s the hindrance, my lord. A flexible wrist but a strong hand. It’ll need training and some additional exercises.” Len smiled in response. “It’s a long way to go and demands more than lessons in swordsmanship. You also—“

”Need a better stance!”, Anne called from her bench.

Len and Elliot turned to her. “Anne, please”, Len pleaded, not wishing for more trouble like before.

Anne lifted both hands in a manner to demonstrate she meant no harm. “No offense”, she said.

”My stance’s absolutely fine!”, Elliot replied angrily.

”Umm, my lord, actually”, Len started but Anne stood and approached.

”You truly think so?”, she asked the Nightray.

He scowled at her. “Yes, I do! What do you even know about fighting?!” This girl easily ticked him off. Her very existence did.

She smiled mischievously. “I like it if men are self-confident. But someone should tell you the difference between confidence and arrogance.”

”You call me arrogant?!”, Elliot exclaimed, his hands forming tight fists.

On his bench, Leo put the book he was reading aside and observed them.

Anne brought her hand to her chin, seemingly considering her answer. “I’m not sure yet.”

This was it, Elliot was about to explode. But Len reacted faster. “That’s enough. You can wait for Philip outside the gym”, he said to Anastasia in a strict and powerful voice.

She didn’t listen but responded in an equally commanding tone. “Hand me your sword.”

Len blinked his eyes, confused. “Anne…” What was she up to this time.

She only rolled her eyes. “C’mon, I won’t kill him”, she told him and Len indeed let her take the weapon.

”Let’s test your skills”, she said to Elliot, beckoning him closer. “Try to disarm me.”

”What?! No way!”, Elliot was all startled. Fighting a girl?!

”What’s the matter? Afraid to fight a girl? Or afraid to lose against a girl?”, she chirped.

Len could imagine why Elliot was hesitant. After all the teen assumed Anastasia not to be good or trained at swordsmanship. “It’s actually a good idea, lord Elliot. If you don’t mind”, he tried to assure him. “One of the most important rules: never underestimate your opponent.”

Anne snorted. “Underestimate. Yeah.”

Elliot considered both of them, especially Anastasia for another moment. Her sportswear still was sweaty and on some spots stuck to get feminine, delicate form. Should he really fight a weak girl? Even if Len might have given a few lessons, he still was stronger by gender. She had no chance, no matter what. On the other hand, maybe if he defeated her now, he could drag her to stop annoying him.

”If you insist on it, let’s try”, Elliot said to her. “Also, if I win”, and he will win, “you’ll quit getting on my and also Leo’s nerves and steer clear of us.”

(Unseen by the others, Leo face-palmed.)

”Wait, please, no—“, Len wanted to stop this.

”Challenge accepted”, Anne smirked as this was to her taste. “And if I win… let’s see… you’ll borrow me your piano skills!”

Elliot frowned. “What?”

”I need someone to accompany me on the piano for a certain occasion. I meant to ask Leo. But thanks to a certain pighead, he avoids me.” Anne crossed her arms in front of her chest. “So, what do you say?”

”Well, since I’m going to win either way, I accept”, he replied with a grin on his lips. This would be so very easy. After all he’d already managed to fight a Baskerville and she was just a girl.

”Fine”, Anastasia smiled as well.

Len sighed desperately, not knowing how to control these two loud and self-confident persons. He watched them shake hands before they took their positions.

”Okay, I’ll count to three and then you start. The first one who’s disarmed loses”, Len instructed them, they both nodded in understanding, then he began to count.

“One.”

On the sidelines, Leo got to his feet to watch the fight.

“Two.”

Elliot prepared himself for the first attack. He expected Anastasia to directly go after him with all her force. He’d simply dodge her and in a quick counterstroke disarm her or so. Looking at the way she held her sword almost made him laugh and he bit back the comment to tell her she’s holding a sword not a handbag.

”Three.”

As expected, Anastasia lunged forward, lifted her sword and their weapons loudly cracked as they were thrusted against each other. Elliot dodged her but he was surprised by the strength in her attack. Nonetheless, he hauled off for his counterstroke. The problem was, he never got the chance to realize it. Anne grinned, giggled a “sorry” and in an unexpected and fast movement she swirled around him. Before Elliot could react and go after her, she rushed him off his feet, almost tangling her own legs with his, and as he was about to lose balance and fall, with one precise stroke she hit Elliot’s sword with so much force that he had no choice but to release the grip and the wooden weapon hollowly clashed to the floor. Only a second later, Elliot’s back hit the same ground, grunting.

There was an indescribably triumphant smile on her face as she brought the wooden blade of her sword to his throat, without touching it though. “I’m sorry. You’ve been measured and considered but found not good enough”, she hummed.

For a moment Elliot just looked at her in sheer shock. Shocked at her skills and strength, shocked at her words … _not good enough?!_ …, shocked at himself losing against a girl, against her and finally shocked at underestimating her like that. He gulped, finding no words to say, not knowing what to do, how to react. He couldn’t recall ever having been in such a situation.

Anne withdrew her sword from his throat and Elliot got to his feet. Len wanted to offer his hand to help him up but instead, Anastasia was the one to take Elliot’s hand and support him. She didn’t say anything, and Elliot still didn’t know what to say. His heart drummed in his chest, he thought because he felt so very embarrassed.

”Not all girls are weak and defenseless”, she said to him, “never forget.” After that she turned to Len and handed him the sword. “I’ll go to our dorm. I urgently need a shower”, she informed him and before she walked away, she looked at him with an insistently gaze and added: “Don’t overdo it.”

Len smiled softly but also in a way which, to Elliot, seemed grateful. “I won’t.”

Anne nodded and without another look at Elliot she went away. He looked after her, still speechless.

Len observed him. “I’m sorry, my lord, I should have stopped this before—“

”No, it was my fault to underestimate her”, Elliot spoke with a determined voice and in his mind he set himself up to getting stronger, to be _found good enough_ next time. He clenched his fists, suddenly realizing a throbbing sensation in his right wrist. He looked at it, curling his other hand around it.

”Great job, Elliot”, Leo approached, complaining about the outcome of their rivalry. Seeing Elliot tending to his wrist, he stopped himself from teasing him. “You’re okay?”

Len sighed. “Let me have a look please.” He inspected Elliot’s hand and tested whether and how much it hurt.

”It’s only throbbing a little bit”, Elliot murmured underneath his breath, annoyed by himself. Even getting hurt by her! What a weakling he was!

Len nodded. “It doesn’t seem seriously injured, though it might swell up a bit. We should get you some cooling pads.” Taking Elliot’s training sword from him, Len added: “Lord Elliot, this is what I was talking about when I told you not to hold the handle too stiffly.”

Elliot grunted to himself while he watched Len stuffing away the weapons. “So, that’s it for today?”, he asked in an obviously annoyed tone. In this speed it’ll take him decades to improve at swordsmanship! And Elliot wasn’t really a patient person.

”As your mentor, I won’t let you swing your sword after such an incident”, Len replied softly.

”It doesn’t even hurt”, Elliot almost pouted, stubborn as ever. It really didn’t. It **throbbed**.

The other smiled. “By the way, I think you already learnt your lesson for today, my lord.”

”Huh, did I?” Elliot frowned.

Leo had gone back to the bench he’d been sitting on and put his book into the sports bag before he pulled out a towel and Elliot’s jacket. With the bag over his shoulder, he returned to his master’s side who still talked to Len who was getting ready himself.

”Here”, Leo gave Elliot the towel.

”Oh, thanks”, Elliot took it and wiped the sweat from his face and neck. Leo watched him. “Did you listen to what Len said?”

Leo didn’t really pay attention. Occupied. But when he realized Elliot had talked to him and seemed to demand an answer, he said hurriedly: “Hm, what?” He was glad that his long bangs hid his expression.

”Len said, I’ve already learnt my lesson for today”, Elliot repeated for Leo. “Do you understand what he’s referring to?”

Leo chuckled. “Take it as challenge to understand what he tried to tell you. As I’ve learnt just some minutes ago you **love** challenges”, he teased the other.

”Ah, shut up”, Elliot hissed, turning lightly away from Leo to hide the embarrassment on his face. He took the jacket from his valet to take it on and in exchange handed him the towel. Leo made a face at the sweaty fabric and cautious not to touch it more than necessary he pushed it inside the bag.

”I’m sure you’ll find out on your own, lord Elliot. If not, I’ll tell you next monday when we meet for the next lesson”, Len said and since they all were ready, they departed for the infirmary.

Elliot huffed unhappily. “Yeah, fine, as long as you’re not skipping next week again.”

Len looked at Elliot and his expression became a bit more serious than it had been before. “If I’ll have to skip, I’ll let you know but...it’ll can happen over night. So be aware, please. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

Elliot blinked his eyes and even Leo now was looking at Len, finding this reply strange. “What’s the matter?”, Elliot asked.

Len glanced at Elliot and also at Leo next to him. In his face they could read he was considering his reply. “...” He sighed unhappily and turned his head forward instead of looking at them. “I’m sorry, I’d like to request you not to question any of my personal affairs.” His voice was distant.

”Yeah, sorry”, Elliot was off. What was the problem all of the sudden. Len already had told him some of his personal background, about his family and education. What was different now?

”You don’t have to apologize, my lord. You didn’t do anything to be sorry for as I just expressed my request.” Len’s so typical soft smile returned as he replied and once again turned to face Elliot.

Whatever it was, Elliot wanted to find out more about Len. Especially since nobody seemed to know anything. Well, actually that wouldn’t bother him much but he had come to really like Len and he thought there was something bothering him, so Elliot wished to know what it is. Maybe he might be able to help. At least, if he knew, he’d know how to treat him, or behave around him.

Unfortunately, no matter how much he thought about it, there was only one person who might know more. Anastasia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think they’re done with Anne? I’m sorry, they’re not ^-^
> 
> If you have a sec, write me in the comments, what do you think of Anastasia and Len? I have certain plans for the characters and I’d like to know, whether they are liked. Especially Len. I know there’s some mystery around him but I’m trying to make him look extra kind, loyal and noble-hearted.


	12. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nights are meant to recover after a long and exhausting day, meant to relax, meant to be at peace. But not everyone can spend them peacefully and some nights are so terrible, they’ll have a lingering impact.

Elliot looked around but he couldn’t see much. It was mostly dark around him. He had no idea what time it was. Only certain, it was after midnight as the manor had gone quiet. At this hour even the servants and maids were asleep.

Panic slowly tightened his chest. Maybe it was the smoke. In his pajamas, he walked through the corridor, with his bare hand on the wall, trying to find some guidance. He knew, he had to get out! That smoke!

Crossing a corner, a thicker swell of smoke came to his face, filling his lungs mercilessly. Elliot stopped, coughing. _Damn!_ He covered his mouth with his hand. Obviously, it was no help. The smoke was too thick here, he had to find another way out.

As he was about to turn back, he saw the flames conquering the hallway. His eyes went wide in shock and fear. Hurriedly — at least as hurriedly as possible — he turned and walked back into the corridor he’d come from. The thick smoke already had spread in there. Elliot gasped for air. His lungs burnt and he felt his vision blur. Seeking for support, he leant against the wall.

Helplessly, he attempted to breathe, strength leaving his body. As another coughing fit hit him, he fell to his knees. He couldn’t breathe. The coughing wouldn’t stop. Although knowing he had to find a window, or to hurry to a place which offered smoke-free air to breathe, he couldn’t muster the strength. He leant forward, unable to think straight. His panting was shallow, accompanied by more and more coughs. In the distance, he could hear the flames approaching.

”Elliot!”

He heard footsteps running to him. Not two but four feet. Of course, he recognized his brother’s voice. Weakly, he lifted his head. “E- rnest…. Cl- aude…..”, he breathed out.

His elder brothers crouched next to him. He felt their hands on his back and heard them talk worriedly but he couldn’t understand everything. His mind became a blur too.

Their strong arms pulled him to his feet. Ernest on one side of him, Claude on the other, his arms dragged around their shoulders, they had him lean on them whilst they guided him away. Through the hallway, through another and another.

After a while, the smoke wasn’t as thick anymore. They entered a room and brought him to the large window. Claude opened it and let in the cold night air.

”Elliot, try to take deep breaths”, Ernest said to him, still supporting him.

They didn’t need to tell him, though. Immediately and instinctively, he inhaled deeply and let the fresh air fill his lungs. It was a good and reassuring feeling, though it also stung in his chest.

”Are you better?”, Ernest asked after watching him a moment.

Elliot nodded. “I’m glad, you came”, his voice was weak and hoarse as he spoke to his brothers.

”Of course, we came for you, Elly”, Ernest pulled him into a relieved hug and Elliot noticed, he shook. The close embrace made Elliot cough once again. Because of his bad-conditioned lungs, it took him some time to recover.

Claude patted his back. “We need to get out of here. The fire’s spreading and I’m afraid, Elliot might have caught a smoke poisoning.”

Ernest nodded.

In a strict voice, Claude told them he’d lead the way and instructed Ernest to look after Elliot. A few deep breaths of fresh air later, they already were on their way back into the hallway. It was smokier than before and sometimes they had to choose another path because the fire already was too close.

Ernest had given Elliot a handkerchief to cover his mouth and nose, so he wouldn’t inhale all the smoke unfiltered.

With his brothers around, Elliot felt safer but as the smoke only thickened more and more around them and the flames soon seemed to be everywhere, he barely could suppress his fear. Loudly, his heart drummed in his chest and every now and then they had to stop because he suffered another coughing fit.

Then, finally, luckily, the huge staircase in the entrance hall came in sight. They only had to take it downstairs to the main floor, go the few meters to the double door and they would be outside. Safe and sound.

Claude had them go a few steps behind them, in case the staircase broke due to the fire. It took them some time but eventually they reached the main floor.

”We’re almost there”, Ernest smiled, obvious relief in his expression.

Those were the last words Elliot heard him say. He didn’t even see it happening. Someone, something, attacked Ernest from behind and pierced him with a sword. Right through his torso. Ernest immediately dropped to the marble floor. Blood streamed from his lips, his eyes were unfocused.

Elliot looked at him in terror. Claude quickly yanked him away from his brother's dying body, as the attacker lunged for Elliot. Like a shield, Claude positioned himself in front of him. Having no weapon, he used his bare hands to fight the other off.

”Elliot! Run!”, Claude commanded.

Too shocked to focus, to move, Elliot didn’t. He saw a savage grin in the murderer’s face and a shiver ran down his spine.

Claude struggled to keep the attacker from them. “Elliot!” He turned his head, looking over his shoulder, so his and Elliot’s gazes met. “Elliot, run! Now!” His eyes didn’t allow disobedience.

Elliot gulped, turned and ran for the door. A thump made him halt, though. Looking back, he saw Claude lying next to Ernest, covered in blood. His body was paralyzed. The attacker grinned at them. Then at him. And slowly took one step after another at Elliot. His bloody sword slid over the marble floor, making a creepy sound.

Elliot couldn’t move. His pulse speeded up in fear. The flames surrounded him, so there was no way to flee even if he could move. It was hot, so damn hot, he felt like burning alive. His breath was unsteady, his heart hammered in his entire body. The attacker — a large, black shape — loomed, approached. All Elliot could truly see was his evil grin. That haunting, crooked grin.

The sword was lifted and … —

Elliot started up from his sleep, jolting up, gasping. With his hand, he reached for his shirt, feeling his heart bump way too fast in his chest. His breath was fast and shaky. His entire body was trembling and covered in sweat. He tried to calm down, to steady and calm his breath and pulse. He couldn’t.

”Shhh, Elliot”, Leo sat on the edge of Elliot’s bed. Elliot hadn’t even noticed him yet. “It was just a nightmare. You’re safe.”

Elliot looked at him, gulping. A part of him knew, Leo was right. But whenever he closed his eyes, the images were still too vivid in his mind.

Leo put his hand on Elliot’s clenched fist, trying to help him calm down. Seeing Elliot’s troubled expression and helplessness made his own heart feel heavy. He never was sure how to comfort his friend who needed someone to lean on so urgently.

”It’s fine, you’re safe”, Leo repeated and gently pulled him into a careful hug.

It didn’t take more than a few seconds for Elliot to accept the closeness and he let his head rest on his valet’s shoulder, leaning into the hug. To call Leo a calm person would be a total lie but there were moments when he had that aura of infinity, when he was deeply immersed, reading a book, a content smile on his face.

Slowly, Elliot’s breath steadied and his pulse slowed down to normal. Now the sweat felt cold on his body and he shivered. Nonetheless, he felt good in Leo’s arms.

Leo rubbed Elliot’s back. He hated it when Elliot suffered those nightmares of that night and every time Leo would regret not to have been there for him. But he couldn’t undo the past, no matter how hard he wished for it. And even if he had been there, what would he have been able to do?

It had happened six months ago. Elliot and Leo had spent the day at Fiana’s orphanage, Leo playing with the kids (at least until they had started to annoy him and he had decided to find a hiding spot and read), Elliot doing some organization stuff for his father. When his master had departed back to the Nightray manor, Leo stayed behind to help out because it was one of the kid’s — James — birthday next day and though all those children were a pain in the ass, he never would fail on surprising them on their special day.

Everything had gone differently than planned.

It had been deep in the night when Fiana herself had woken him up, all pale in the face. She had told Leo the Nightray manor was burning. Apparently, someone had called her. Leo still could recall the panic when he’d gotten dressed and hurried to the carriage which would take him over. The ride had taken painfully long and the entire time, his only thought was the hope that Elliot had to be okay. He hadn’t known, when he departed, how Elliot and his brothers were. **If** they were alive. Elliot’s parents and his sister hadn’t been home that night. Even his adopted brothers had been safe, Vincent had been out on a date and Gilbert never spent the nights at the manor. It had only been Claude, Ernest and Elliot. Leo remembered his helplessness, not knowing what to do, if he lost his best friend. Never in his life he’d been that afraid.

When he had arrived and jumped out of the carriage, the first thing he had seen was the still burning manor. Firefighters tried their best to kill the flames. Leo hadn’t cared for it. Frantically, he’d let his eyes wander around, searching for Elliot. It had taken him a moment, then he saw him. His master had stood secludedly, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Leo had ran over to him, so endlessly relieved that he was okay. But upon closer inspection, he had noticed how Elliot looked and before they had had a chance to talk, his master had fallen unconscious, right at the moment Leo had stopped in front of him, as if he’d only waited for him. Of course, Leo knew this was just his imagination.

Later, Leo had learnt that Claude and Ernest hadn’t made it. It hadn’t bothered him much but Elliot’s sadness had gotten to him. Even worse, from inhaling all that smoke, Elliot had been smoke poisoned. He had had to spend one entire week in the hospital and after getting back home, he’d needed one more month for his lungs to completely recover. During that time, he’d had to take medicine, do certain sports to help his lungs go stronger and most of the time, especially at the beginning of this month, he’d had to rest a lot. And Elliot wasn’t good at resting. But Leo had forced him mercilessly because, whenever Elliot had suffered an attack of breathing problems because his lungs still had been too weak, it had pained Leo so much to watch him.

Luckily, after that month, Elliot was in the best of health and the only problems remaining were the sadness of having lost two more of his brothers — Fred’s death had already been hard for him — and the lingering threat of a killer who was lurking anywhere and had set his mind in murdering the members of the Nightray family, for any yet unknown reason.

Leo had learnt his lesson that night. Never again, he had left his master’s side (only when he knew he was with someone who could grant his safety) and even if he did, it wasn’t more than a few hours he was away. And at nights, he’d always be there for Elliot because every now and then the nightmares would return and though his master had improved at dealing with them, they still were visibly painful to him. Especially, since he blamed himself for his brothers having been killed when protecting him, Leo was aware of that.

After a while, Elliot breathed calmly, clinging to Leo, sobbing a few times. Leo noticed how his body shivered and he grasped the blanket and put it around the other’s shoulders.

”Thanks”, Elliot muttered, barely audible. He exhaled a long breath and after another moment he sat up straight and put a sad smile on, looking at Leo. “I think it’s better now.”

Leo wouldn’t have minded to hold Elliot in his arms for longer. “Don’t force yourself to smile.” He felt unsure what to do and hated himself for being so bad at this. “Do- do you want to talk about it?”

Elliot lowered his gaze. “It’s always the same. You know?”

Leo nodded. “Yes.” Elliot had told him often enough.

The clock rang, telling them it was 2 o’clock. So, there still was a long night ahead.

”Are you cold? I could brew some tea…” Leo wanted to help. He knew Elliot good enough to be aware, his master wouldn’t go to sleep once more this night.

Elliot shook his head slowly and sighed. “Listen, it’s okay. ...I mean, this is nothing new. You should just go to bed and sleep.” He looked over at his valet’s bed, on which he saw a still open book. “Have you yet been sleeping?” There was a light scold clinging in his tone.

Leo huffed. “Don’t change the subject”, he replied, of course so that he didn’t have to answer Elliot’s question, though both of them knew the answer.

”Don’t hedge my question”, Elliot countered, looking at a stubborn Leo who wouldn’t tell him. He sighed. “I don’t want to talk about me. Okay?” Elliot closed his eyes, feeling troubled and unsteady, uncertain what to think and what to do with himself.

Seeing him made Leo’s heart ache and his chest felt too tight. All he wanted was to help Elliot. But how? What could he of all people do? Leo stood and took those two steps closer to his master. “Lay down”, he said.

Elliot opened his eyes and looked up at the other. “I really don’t feel like sleeping”, he responded, his expression lost and determined all at once.

Leo grunted in annoyance. Why could Elliot never listen? “I said lay down”, he repeated.

As expected, Elliot didn’t. He only observed Leo as he grabbed the book he’d been reading, took his blanket and sat down on Elliot’s bed, right next to him.

”What do you think you’re doing?!”, Elliot exclaimed, obviously flustered by that closeness.

”I’m going to sleep in your bed.” He shifted a bit and then arranged his blanket. “Come on, move a bit. You don’t need so much space for yourself.”

Elliot stared at his valet in disbelief. “We can’t just share a bed!”

”Why not?”, Leo asked with a grin on his face. “At Fiana’s, sharing beds was a regular thing. I actually was pretty lucky, if there was a night, I had a bed all for myself.”

How bold their different origins and stati suddenly stood out. “I never have shared a bed with anyone yet.”

”Not even with your siblings?”

Elliot shook his head. “No. Even if one of them read me a bedtime story, they would always go, after I’ve fallen asleep.”

”In this case, this’ll be a total new experience to you”, Leo hummed and leant back into Elliot’s pillows, opening his book to continue reading.

Elliot still stared at him, feeling uncomfortable because of that closeness. This somehow seemed absolute wrong. “Leo…” He honestly didn’t mean to be rude but how should he tell his friend, he didn’t approve?

”What? You said you want me to go to sleep. I’m just doing as you said…”

”I— I didn’t mean it like **that**!”, Elliot’s face grew red.

”You want me to stay up all night and be tired in classes today?” Leo side-glanced at the other.

”No! Of course not!” Elliot exclaimed.

”Good. So, lay back and shut up. I’m trying to read.” Leo returned his attention to the book in his hands.

Elliot stared at him for another moment, then he snorted and indeed laid down next to his valet, his gaze fixed at the ceiling.

They were silent for a long while. Leo didn’t mind it, he loved the silence and enjoyed his book, though he felt his eyelids growing heavier. Eventually, Elliot turned his head to look at him.

”Aren’t you tired?”, he asked in a now softer tone.

”Aren’t you?”, Leo asked in reply.

”Not at all”, Elliot responded stubbornly.

Leo nodded, understanding him. “Then I’ll read to you.”

Elliot frowned. “You don’t have to.”

Leo didn’t reply to this. He began to read his book aloud, right at the sentence he’d stopped. His master opened his mouth to interrupt him but he didn’t say a word. He was no fool, he knew why Leo was doing this. This was why he decided to listen. In gratitude.

As Leo read, Elliot’s eyes were looking at the book in the other’s hands but slowly, as time passed by, they wandered to his frail hands, which appeared so delicate and only on closer inspection or when touching them, one noticed their roughness from labor, so frail that no one would suspect how badly being punched by him hurt. Elliot found himself smiling and relaxing, unconsciously he shifted closer to Leo and rolled onto his side to face him fully. For another while he peacefully listened to Leo’s voice, reading a story he didn’t pay much attention to.

The clock rang again. 3 o’clock in the night.

None of them reacted. Leo continued and Elliot’s eyes had wandered along Leo’s arm to his shoulder, his neck, throat, finally to his lips that moved to the words he read. As always, his face was pale and his lips almost the only color in his expression. Looking at his face like that, made Elliot wonder about his eyes, again. But Leo always hid them. He’d once told Elliot, he doesn’t want to see the world. Back then, Elliot had decided not to push him but he could understand, if the world had only shown cruelty to a child as Leo had been, it’s natural to shut off that world. Back then, he had decided to make Leo experience a better world.

Elliot exhaled contently, feeling so very peaceful by just looking at Leo, or was it his simple presence? He couldn’t tell. But whatever it was, it soothed him.

”Leo?”

”Hm?” The raven hadn’t noticed how Elliot observed him.

”Let’s sleep”, Elliot said in an already drifting off voice. Without giving it too much thought, he put his hand on Leo’s, making him put the book down, though in the gentlest manner.

Leo turned his head and glanced at his master. “Sure”, he replied in a low tone.

Because of his bangs, Elliot didn’t see how Leo almost stared at him. His master suddenly overwhelmed by his tiredness closed his eyes. Leo didn’t. He watched Elliot. That peaceful smile in his master’s face made him feel at ease too and he shifted just a little bit closer, halfway resting his head on Elliot’s shoulder. Now he looked down at where Elliot had touched his hand a moment ago. It still was placed on his hand.

Leo listened to Elliot’s steady breaths and felt good because of the simple fact that Elliot was with him. He twisted his wrist and let their hands intertwine. In comparison to his hand, Elliot’s seemed so huge. Like the hand of a real man. Admittedly, a young men, but Elliot still was young. He’d turn 17 this year, he still had time to grow and one day he’d become a great duke, Leo was sure of that. And he’d be at Elliot’s side and help him the best he could. To be honest, when Leo had been younger, he never had liked to think about his future because it had always seemed like a dark void awaiting him. But this had changed. Thanks to Elliot. Thanks to that fateful day they had met at the orphanage. Nowadays, Leo was able to think about his future and he knew, it wasn’t **his** but **their** future because for Leo, there was no life without Elliot.

”What are you thinking?”, Elliot whispered into the comfortable silence.

Leo was surprised, having expected his master to already sleep. But when he looked up to Elliot’s eyes, he saw how he was looking at their intertwined hands. “Umm…”, Leo replied, suddenly feeling a bit flustered because he’d been the one to take Elliot’s hand. But Elliot didn’t withdrew, there was a light, barely visible blush on his cheeks. It made Leo smile and somehow feel more determined that, whatever this was between them right now, it felt new but right to both of them. “I’m thinking about how we met…”, he paused before he added, “and about how glad I am, we did.”

The expression on Elliot’s face turned into the softest Leo had ever seen and Elliot squeezed Leo’s hand. “I’m glad too. Very glad.”

It was an indescribable satisfying feeling to Leo to hear Elliot say that. “I want us to stay together forever…”, Leo mumbled. This truly was his wish. After all, Elliot was the only person he had in his life.

”We will.” Elliot sounded so determined and as stubborn as ever.

Leo snorted. “You can’t know. Things could change, we could change. Our surroundings, your family, anything could—“

”Leo, I said, we will. No matter what happens.” Elliot was too aware of Leo’s unstable mind setting, of the thousands of doubts he harbored and mostly about Leo’s fear to lose, to ruin things and to be a failure in his entire existence. A failure which no one wanted, no one needed and brought no good to anyone.

Once again, Elliot squeezed Leo’s hand to emphasize his words. “Leo, I promise this to you. We’ll always stand together and I will always stay by you and never let you down.” He directly looked at Leo. “Got it?” His eyes were so powerful and set, not giving away a single glimpse of missing determination.

Leo gulped and he felt his face burn. Even his heart bumped louder than usual and he almost panicked, Elliot might feel it. They were so close. “This—… this sounds like a proposal”, the raven smirked, attempting to play this down.

Now it was Elliot’s turn to blush. “Don’t be stupid”, he muttered. “I just mean we’re…”

”Equals?”, Leo asked.

”Aren’t we?”

A smile came to Leo’s lips. “Yes, we are”, he said. Elliot as well smiled and he shifted a bit closer to Leo, closing his eyes to sleep.

With his free hand, Leo reached over to kill the flame on the nightstand before he snuggled closer. As well closing his eyes, he mumbled, “G’night, Elliot.”

”Good night.”

A few seconds later, they both slept soundly and no more nightmares would haunt them that night. Both felt secure next to the other.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is meant to be comforting. No real hurt planned, just the ordinary mess which life brings up. This fic is meant to comfort your heart!
> 
> Pls, feel free to share your thoughts and opinions with me!  
> My twitter: @queen0f_hearts  
> My tumblr: youremymiracleelliot


End file.
